MY LIFE IN EQUESTRIA
by jet12385
Summary: my name is james and i invite you to sit back and listen to how i became king of equestria.
1. Chapter 1

My life in equestria

chapter 1

the silver horse shoe

2-12-2014 2:00pm

my name is James and I am here to tell the story of how I came to this land of equine it all started five days ago on a cold wet febuary day. James walked to the local comic book store to get the latest issue green lantern from his house as he stepped out his door with his umbrella as he walked down the street he stopped at the corner for the red light then he saw out of the corner his eye he saw some thing fall out of the sky it hit a empty building the weird thing was he noticed no eles noticed what ever hit the building he looked around then he sneaked in to the empty building he begin to look for what ever hit the building he thought he he would find a metrorite but when began to look around he notice a small crater and in the center he saw a silver horseshoe with a cresent moon he touched the silver horseshoe it was warm then he noticed the world around him melted away till he saw he was standing in a castle bedroom as he looked around he heard a female voice he knew he turned around to see princess Luna standing by the window. Princess Luna said "hello please do not be scared of me my name is princess Luna". James bowed then he said" princess Luna I know who you are you are the princess of the night and sister to princess celestia so that means I am in the land of Equestria". Princess Luna said "how do you know of this world"? James said " princess Luna in my world this world is cartoon show". Princess Luna said "mister would you like to live in Equestria or would you like to retun to earth with knowledge that this world is real"? James said " yes princess Luna I would really like to stay here in Equestria"? Princess Luna said " mister if you stay here you could never return to earth so do you still want to stay"? James said " yes princess Luna I would like to stay here in Equestria". Princess Luna said " then you know there are no humans in equestria and that means I will need to transform you into a pony but what race of pony would you like to become"? James said " ok princess luna I know what I would like to become". Princess luna said "ok what would it be". James said "i would like to be a pegasi". Princess Luna said " ok" then her horn begin to glow and spark the she tapped James with her horn". James rose into the air and he transformed into a pegasi". Princess Luna said " it's done come here and look into my mirror". James slowly walked towards the mirror he gazed into the large mirror he saw a silver pegasi with a blonde mane staring at him he then flexed his silver wings he said " wow this feels great". Princess Luna said " mister now you will need a equestriain name so how do you like the name Solar wind"? James said " princess Luna that sounds good to me". Princess Luna said " ok Solar wind while you live in equestria please do not talk about your knowledge of this world". Solar wind said " ok princess Luna I understand". Princess Luna noticed her sister enter the room. Princess Celestia said "Luna hello" then she stopped and said "Luna who is this stallion is he your mate ow please do tell me you finally found a mate"? Princess Luna blushed then she said " no sister he not my mate". Solar wind bowed and said "my name is Solar wind". Princess Celestia siad " tell me your real name and where you come from". Solar wind said "ok princess Celestia my name is James and I come from earth". Princess Celestia said " sister you brought a human to Equestria even after what happen to Danny". Princess Luna said " sis I believe Solar wind is not like Danny as his aura seams more like Megan than Danny". Princess Celestia said " Solar wind if you want to stay in this world I will need to test you on how well you make friends so would like to take the test or shall I send you back to earth"? Solar wind said " princess Celestia I will submit to your test and pass it". Princess Celestia said " ok Solar wind then I will send you to Ponyville and there you will need to make five friends in five days and on the fith day if you have not made five friends I shall send you home". Solar wind said " ok princess Celestia". Princess Luna said " Solar wind in Ponyville go seek out princess Twilight sparkle she could help you if you want". Princess Celestia said " Solar wind I will teleport you to ponyville now are you ready"? Solar wind said " yes princess Celestia I am ready". Princess Celestia shot a magic beam at Solar wind and then he was gone then she looked at her sister she said " sister do you believe he could pass"? Princess Luna said " yes I believe Solar wind could".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ponyville

2-12-2014 3:00pm

Solar wind appeared in the middle what he guess was Ponyville square he looked around at the open air square he said "wow i am in ponyville" then he turned around to walk but he walked into a pink earth pony knocking her down. the pink earth pony got up she said "ouch" as she looked at whom knocked her down she saw a silver pegasi stallion with a blond mane with fiery red streaks she said " hello mister are you new in town you must be new i know every pony,dragon,minotaur,donkey,mule,goat,bull,cow, diamond dog and brezzie that lives in ponyville so you must be new to town". Solar wind looked at the pink earth pony he said "Pinkie pie sorry for knocking you down". Pinkie pie said " mister how do you know who i am when i do not know who you are". Solar wind said " Pinkie Pie i know who you are as you are famous where i come from". Pinkie Pie looked at the silver stallion she gasped as she said "i see what you are but how did you get here but it must of been princess Luna's silver horseshoe". Solar wind looked at pinkie pie with his mouth open. Pinkie Pie said " do not look so surprised there has been humans here before in equestria but most ponies do not know". Solar wind said " Pinkie Pie which way is it to princess Twilight's home". Pinkie Pie said " Mister princess Twilight sparkle would be in the golden oaks library so let's go". Solar wind followed pinkie pie as she bounced down the street to the large tree house. Pinkie pie bounced up to the door she knocked. Solar wind saw a small purple dragon with green spikes answer the door. The purple dragon said " hi ya Pinkie Twilight is not home right now but come back later and she will be in". Pinkie pie said "Spike princess Luna sent this stallion to meet Twilight could he wait for her here"? Spike said " OK stallion come in and wait in the foyer". Solar wind heard a door close up stairs the he saw princess Twilight sparkle come down the stairs. princess Twilight said "Solar wind hello my name is princess twilight sparkle princess Luna told me that you may arrive today". Solar wind said "princess twilight did princess Luna tell you about me"? princess Twilight said " Solar wind princess Luna and celestia told me a lot and Luna gave me this drawstring bag with 500 bits". Solar wind said " princess Twilight thank you now could you point me in the direction that I'd be able to rent a room from some-pony"? Princess Twilight said " Solar wind I got a question but it's of a personal nature would you like to stay here and pretend to be my special some-pony just to ward off other stallion's if not the cake family could use extra help in their store"? Solar wind said " OK princess Twilight I do not mind helping you". Twilight said "Spike fix the spare bedroom please". Spike set off upstairs to fix the spare room. Twilight said " Solar wind please just call me Twilight as you will be pretending to be my special some-pony"? Solar wind said " OK Twilight no problem"? Twilight said " solar wind for my plan to work we will need to be seen around ponyville so let's go get a bite to eat". Solar wind said " OK Twilight". Twilight said " spike be sure to fix the guest room please while we are out". Spike said "OK Twilight". Solar wind and twilight sparkle walked outside the library. Twilight said " Solar wind come along". Solar wind watched Twilight take flight then he stretched his wings then he flapped his wings he soared up fast passing Twilight he thought for first time in his life he could go anywhere then he begin to do some flips then he shouted this is amazing. Twilight said " Solar wind come on". Solar wind flew next to Twilight he said " Twilight did princess Luna tell you all about me"? Twilight said " yes solar wind she did but I will not tell any-pony". Solar wind said " Twilight are we almost there"? Twilight said " yes solar wind it's down below us so land in that park". Solar wind glided down a little faster than he want he was about 2 feet from the ground when he crashed into a yellow pegasi with a pink mane they hit the grass they tumbled with his head between her legs then he got up fast looking away he said " sorry miss". Twilight said " Fluttershy are you OK"? Fluttershy said " I am OK but is he OK"? Solar wind said "miss I just hope I did not hurt you". Fluttershy said " I am OK so Twilight who is this stallion with you. Twilight said " Fluttershy he is new in town and we are to grab a bite at the hayburger". Fluttershy whispered in twilight's ear "Twilight is he your special some-pony". Twilight blushed and said " no Fluttershy he is not he is pretending to be why are you interested In him"? Fluttershy whispered "Twilight he is kinda cute and that concern for me is a nice trait". Twilight said " Fluttershy we need to get going but we will see you around". Solar wind crinkled his nose as fluttershy passed by him". Twilight said " Solar wind". Solar wind did not hear twilight". Twilight waved her hoof in front of Solar wind she said "dude are you OK"? Solar wind said " what Twilight"? Twilight said " Solar wind you zoned out". Solar wind said " sorry twilight I smelled something sweet that I never smelled before". Twilight smiled as she said " Solar wind that's OK you had just smelled Fluttershy's heat". Solar wind said " Twilight then you must be also that must be why you asked me to pretend to be your boyfriend"? Twilight said "yes that is why I asked you I just did not want stallion's to bother my studies and also any stallion that wanted to mate with me would say that he is bucking a princess to his friends and he may not care for me and try to use my position as princess celestia's student I will want a stallion that would love me for me that's is why you are pretending right now to be my special some-pony". Solar wind said " OK twilight I have no problem". Twilight said " solar wind while we are out and about you may want to come up with a pet name for me". Solar wind said " Twilight is honey bun OK with you"? Twilight said " yeah Solar wind that's OK with me and it's OK if you want nuzzle me to show that you are in love with me". Solar wind and Twilight walked into the hayburger as they walked up to the register twilight two number ones with a large strawberry milkshake with two straws". The mare at the register said " OK that will be twenty bits". Solar wind pulled his drawstring bag. Twilight said "Solar wind no let me get this". Solar wind said "Twilight I can pay". Twilight said "miss look up at me please". The mare looked up from the register then she said "princess Twilight sparkle oh sorry I did not recognize it was you so do not worry your food is covered I hope you have a nice day". Twilight said " Solar wind see it's OK ". Solar wind said " Twilight where I come from a guy would pay for his dates meals". Twilight said " solar wind I would like to hear of where you come from sometime but for now let me take care of it". Solar wind said " Twilight then what should I spend my bits on". Twilight said " solar wind you should get a saddle bag some time and I know a mare that could help make a saddle bag for you for a discount as she is a great friend of mine". Solar wind said " OK Twilight we will see your friend after we eat our food". Twilight said "Solar wind look our food arrives". Solar wind watched as the waitress place the food on the table he said "Twilight tell me how much you love me . Twilight Saw the waitress was looking at Solar wind's chest said "Solar wind my love dovey stallion". Solar wind watched as the waitress left a small piece of paper as she walked back to the register. Twilight picked the paper up she read the note to herself she blushed she then whispered To Solar Wind "that waitress is wanting you to dump me and buck her in the back alley". Solar wind said "wow I can not believe her especially that I am with you my honey bun". Twilight said "Solar wind I thought the smell of my heat would drive anymare away from us but I guess since I had not mated yet she guessed that your no that interested in me but before you think you are going to get lucky with me you will not be that lucky I am not ready to have a foal yet but I will find a stallion when I am not in heat at least stallion's have not bothered us yet". Solar wind said " that's true Twilight". Twilight said "Solar wind let's eat our food then we can go get you a saddle bag". 30 minutes later solar wind and twilight walked out the hayburger. Twilight said " Solar wind follow me". Solar wind followed Twilight to Rarity's store slash home he walked in behind twilight he heard the bell chime. Twilight said " Rarity I got a customer for you". Solar wind watched as two pearly white unicorns walk down the stairs. Sweetie belle ran up to twilight she said "princess Twilight sparkle". Rarity said " twilight you brought me a customer and he is a handsome stallion". Twilight said " rarity please back down he is all mine so do not think you can steal him away from me". Rarity said "Twilight I would not dream of that". Twilight said "Rarity this is Solar wind he is from los Pegasus and needs a new saddle bag so I brought him to you". Rarity said "Solar wind what color of saddle bag would you like". Solar wind said "just a simple brown leather" Rarity said " solar wind since you are twilight's special some-pony I will give a discount so it would cost only 75 bits and it would be done in three days". Solar wind pulled 75 bits from his drawstring bag. Twilight said "Solar wind come let's get going back to my home so you could give me a back massage". Solar wind followed Twilight back home he landed in front of the tree-house to his shock there were seven stallion's standing each with a bouquet of roses she stepped forward he said "scram you guys princess Twilight sparkle is taken so get lost in the everfree

forest" then he walked into the tree house and shut the door. Twilight said " Solar wind you need not be rude". Solar wind said " Twilight sorry I was rude but I thought you wanted me to pretend to be your stallion. Twilight said "solar wind it's OK but telling them to get lost in the everfree forest was a bit much but OK". Solar wind walked upstairs towards his room. Twilight said "Solar wind come down here". Solar wind walked back downstairs he said "yes Twilight". Twilight said " Solar wind I am to leave for canterlot this evening so you and Spike will stay here tonight and in the morning you go to Fluttershy's she use some help with her animal friends and if you do this I would tell princess Luna and Celestia". Solar wind said "Twilight what about her heat will she be ok with me there"? Twilight said " Solar wind just be a gentle colt around her and you will be OK". Solar wind said "ok Twilight then he walked upstairs into the spare room he shut the door he laid on the soft bed he thought about staying with Fluttershy as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ROYAL PROCLAMATION

2-13-2014 8:00Am

Solar wind woke up to the sunlight coming through the window he then herd a knock on the door he said "come in". Spike walked in he said "solar wind are you ready to go to fluttershy's". Solar wind said " yes spike I am ready to go". Spike belched a green flame that transformed into a scroll he then chaught the scroll he read the paper to himself then he said "Solar wind we will need to go see the mayor before I take you to fluttershy's". Solar wind said " spike is everything ok"? Spike said "solar wind yes all is ok but princess celestia wants me to deliver this proclamation to the mayor that's all". Solar wind and spike walked downstairs and out to the street where they walked to town hall. Spike pushed the door open he said " hi ya notepad is mayor mare is in". Notepad said "yes spike go on in". Solar wind followed spike into the mayor's office". Spike said "mayor mare I come with a proclamation from princess celestia and luna". Mayor mare said " ok spike read the proclamation". Spike cleared his thorat he said " to mayor mare I princess celestia of equestria wish to see more foals in ponyville so gather any unmarried mares and stallions of age to come together and create herds of one stallion to three mares and please if any pony does not want to partake that is ok and make sure to tell them that any medical bills and a few other items will be paid for the royal treasury signed princess celestia princess of the sun". Mayor mare said " feather weight and spike go spread this information around town and tell them to meet outside town hall in a hour". Solar wind said " spike I will stay here and wait". Spike said " ok solar wind". Solar wind walked outside the town hall where he sat on a bench and for the next hour he watched as stallions and mares gathered in front of town hall he counted at least five mares to a stallion in the growing crowd". Spike walked up solar wind he said " solar wind please join the group if you want I will need to start talking". Solar wind walked into the crowd. Spike walked up to a raised platform he said "greetings citizens of equestria I am spike and I am here to speak in the name of princess celestia and princess luna they have sent a leter to me the helper of princess twilight sparkle they have requested that all unmarried stallions and mares to create a herd a herd will be defined by one stallion to three mares and if you do not feel up to this you may leave now and all herds will have medical bills paid and a few other things paid for and if you are not ok please leave now and if you stay please register your herd with me I will be located in town hall till 6pm". Solar wind was pushed down by a stallion on his way to rarity and fluttershy he watched as the stallions begin to fight he walked over to fluttershy he said "fluttershy". Fluttershy said " solar wind hello where is twilight". Solar wind said " she is in canterlot right now". Fluttershy said " Solar wind I want to know if you asked any mare to join your herd yet"? Solar wind said " no fluttershy not yet why do you wish to join my herd"? Fluttershy softly said "yes I would". Solar wind said " what did you say fluttershy". Fluttershy said "yes solar wind I want to be joined with you". Solar wind smiled as fluttershy joined his herd he said "fluttershy do you know any mares that would like to be bonded with a stallion like me"? Fluttershy said " Solar wind why not wait for princess twilight sparkle". Solar wind said "fluttershy you know I am not with twilight no I will pick from the mares here". Rarity walked up to fluttershy she said "fluttershy have you joined any herd yet"? Solar wind said " rarity yes she has mine". Rarity turned to see solar wind she said "but solar wind what about Twilight are you and her not a item"? Solar wind said rarity I was pretending so she could do her studies in peace". Rarity said "solar wind then that changes everything and I would like to join you and fluttershy". Solar wind looked at Rarity and smiled he said " yes rarity then welcome to the herd". Fluttershy said "Solar wind we need only one more mare". Rarity said "solar wind go find that last mare". Solar wind said "rarity but I do not know any other mares here than you two". Rarity kicked solar wind in the flank she turned in surprise to see solar wind kissing a pink earth pony on the lips". Solar wind broke the kiss he said " sorry miss". The pink earth pony said "no problem mister but that white unicorn mare behind you kicked you into me". Rarity said "solar wind why not take her as your third mare if she is not taken yet".the pink earth mare said "miss why did you kick your stallion". Rarity said "miss he was looking your way and my kick did it's job he did kiss you that is what I intened". The earth mare said " solar wind I guess she thinks I should be your third but what do you say"? Solar wind said " miss what is your name". The pink earth pony said "solar wind the name is sunny daze". Solar wind said "sunny daze will you join my herd as my third mare"? Sunny daze said "yes solar wind I will join your herd". Solar wind said "fluttershy let's register our herd with spike". Fluttershy said " ok solar wind". Solar wind and his herd followed him into town hall. A male's voice said " fluttershy would you join my herd"? Solar wind turned around he saw a red earth stallion. Fluttershy said "big mac I have joined solar wind's herd". Solar wind said " Big Mac she is taken along with rarity and sunny daze here is in my herd". Big mac said "ok solar wind I understand". Solar wind and his herd walked over to spike he said "spike I am here to register my herd". Spike said " wow I did not know you were a smooth talking stallion". Rarity said "spikey wikey he did not smooth talk us in to joining him". Spike said "rarity you went and joined a herd". Solar wind said " yeah spike she did". Spike said " Solar wind you better be extra nice to lady rarity or you will have a angry dragon to deal with". Solar wind said" spike do not worry my herd will be happy with me as their stallion trust me I will do my best to make them happy". Fluttershy said "yes spike I trust solar wind he is nice and he handsome". Raity said "yes solar wind is handsome for a pegasus". Spike said "ok miss what is your name"? Sunny daze said "the name is sunny daze". Spike wrote the names down on a scroll he said "solar wind you are all registered now but please come back to ponyville when any of your herd become pregnant". Solar wind said "see ya spike as he left town hall with his herd following close behind". Fluttershy said "let's head to my cottage we can talk there". Solar wind walked with his herd down the road to fluttershy's small cottage next to the woods as they enetered solar wind said "thank you picking me as your stallion". Rarity said "solar wind I would like to know what are we going to do today"? Solar wind said " rarity I was thinking of taking each of you on romantic dates to get to know each of you". Rarity said " solar wind which of us will you take on a romantic date today"? Solar wind looked at his herd he said " fluttershy today you will go on a date with me and tomorrow rarity and then sunny daze".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DATE WITH FLUTTERSHY

2-13-2014 6:00pm

Solar wind and Fluttershy landed in a little park in ponyville. Solar wind said " Fluttershy since you know ponyville you can pick the place where you would like to eat". Fluttershy said " solar wind rarity told me about small bistro near her home that she likes". Solar wind said "then lead the way fluttershy". Fluttershy and solar wind walked down the street to the bistro where they got small table outside they sat across from the other. Fluttershy said "Solar wind do you know what you want to eat"? Solar wind said " not really I know I like hayburgers and hayfries". Fluttershy said "Solar wind you may like the pasta I have had it before". Solar wind said "Ok fluttershy I will get the pasta". A waiter said " good evening I will be your waiter for the night the special Is roasted mushroom stew". Fluttershy said " waiter I will have the garden salad and I want extra apple slices". The waiter said "sir do you know what you want"? Solar wind looked at the menu in front of him he said " I will have the everfree pasta dish and two large apple family hard ciders". The waiter said "yes mister is that all"? Solar wind said "Fluttershy you want anything else"? Fluttershy said " no I am ok". The waiter left . Solar wind said "Fluttershy I wish to get to know you better". Fluttershy said " solar wind I tend to the sick and hurt animals of ponyville and I am a quiet pony and you should I do not usally drink hard drinks". Solar wind said " Fluttershy I am sorry I will go change our drinks to regular". Fluttershy said " Solar wind no it's ok I will be ok". Solar wind said " fluttershy if you do not want hard cider tell me"? Fluttershy said " Solar wind it's our wedding night so we could get a little drunk tonight". Solar wind said " Fluttershy tell me do you really want to get drunk"? Fluttershy said " solar wind I do not care". Solar wind said " Fluttershy I would like to know if you like my choice of rarity and sunny daze"? Fluttershy said " Solar wind I am ok with them and I know rarity is kind but I not do know Sunny daze". Solar wind said " fluttershy I belive I will she will be a good husband and father to the herd". Fluttershy said " Solar wind I hope I will be a great husband and father to you and the herd". Solar wind said " Fluttershy you will great cause you are very nice". Fluttershy said " Solar wind when you crashed into me yesterday I knew you smelled my heat and that means I am ready to become a mother I let you know this cause I do hope you will sleep with me tonight". Solar wind said " Fluttershy I will make up mind tonight when we return". Fluttershy said "Ok Solar wind". 1 hour later Solar wind and Fluttershy walked into the small cottage Rarity said "Solar wind how was your date with Fluttershy"? Fluttershy said " Rarity we went to the bistro near your home". Rarity said "Solar wind which of us will you go home with you tonight"? Solar wind said "Rarity I have chosen that the herd will stay together tonight and I wish to embrace of each of you tonight in full sight of each of the herd members but if not I will take Fluttershy into her bed room first then I would take rarity and then Sunny daze". Fluttershy said "Rarity and Sunny daze I will let Solar wind take me right here in front the two of you". Rarity said "Fluttershy are sure you would not want to be alone with our stallion"? Solar wind said " sunny daze what about you"? Sunny daze said " Solar wind I do not mind". Fluttershy said "Solar wind please fuck me here and now I am ready". Rarity said " ok solar wind I do not wish to be the only one to hold out". Solar wind said " Rarity thank you I want each of you to know I will do my best to show each of you equal love and will try not to have a favorite". Fluttershy walked in front of Solar wind she raised her yellow ass into the air then she swished her pink tail back and fourth while saying I am ready to feel you my love". Solar wind said " rarity and Sunny daze please rub my penis to get me hard". Rarity and Sunny daze said "ok Solar wind" then they began to gently rub solar wind's penis with their front hooves. Fluttershy said " what about me"? Solar wind said "Fluttershy I want you to stay the way you are I like the view of your hot pink pussy". Fluttershy blushed she said " oh Solar wind you will say that to Rarity and Sunny daze when you see their pussy's". Solar wind said " yes but I do love the look of yours and it smells very nice". Fluttershy said " Solar wind are you ready yet". Solar wind said " yes fluttershy so please stop you two so I can fuck fluttershy". Sunny daze and Rarity stepped back. Solar wind walked forward to Fluttershy he then begin to kiss her right cutie mark then he begin to massage her flank". Fluttershy said " solar wind stop teasing me a want to feel you my love rod penatrate me". Solar wind said " ok Fluttershy then feel me now" then he slowly slid his hard penis into her awaiting pussy he noticed he pussy was tight and then he herd Fluttershy cried out in pain as his penis penatrated her virgin pussy he said " Fluttershy do you want me to stop"? Fluttershy said " no my love I want more I knew it would hurt but I can deal with the pain and I want to feel your hot seed inside me". Solar wind slowly thrusted harder he said " Fluttershy I am going to start to go faster". Fluttershy said " ok Solar wind go as fast as you want". Solar wind begin to thrust harder and faster". Sunny daze looked at Solar wind as he begin to go faster". Raity said " wow Sunny daze that vigor". Solar wind thrusted hared and a bit faster he said " I am cumming" as he squirted his hot seed into fluttershy's pussy then he collaslped on Fluttershy pining her to the floor he said " I love you Fluttershy". Fluttershy said " Solar wind I love you to and I am glad that I gave my virginity to you". Solar wind said " fluttershy my love I was a virgin also". Rarity said "solar wind you were a virgin"? Solar wind said "yes Rarity I was". Rarity said "wow solar wind". Fluttershy said " Solar wind my love I am glad that I was your first mare". Rarity said " solar wind that explains your vigor with Fluttershy but when you fuck me just please be gentle with me cause I am also a virgin". Solar wind said " that's ok rarity I will try to be gentle with you". Sunny daze said "Solar wind you could be rough and wild with me if you want I do not mind". Solar wind said " Sunny Daze,Rarity and fluttershy would you like to take turns licking up my cum from my penis"? Rarity said " solar wind not really that would be unlady like". Fluttershy said "Solar wind let me up so I can get a taste". Solar wind as he got off of fluttershy's body sunny daze pushed him on to his haunchs and begin to licking his penis. Sunny daze said "come on rarity live a little and taste his seed". Rarity watched as Fluttershy joined in the licking said " Fluttershy move to the side and let me try" then she tasted the cum and said "Solar wind I like it". Solar wind smiled at his herd and said "Rarity are you ready to feel my love rod penatrate your virgin pussy"? Rarity said "yes my love I want you but recall I want you to be gentle with me". Solar wind watched as Rarity walked in front of him and said " Solar wind please put your love rod in me all the way let me feel all of your love rod and please do it in one quick thrust". Solar wind said "rarity are you sure it will hurt"? Rarity said "Solar wind yes the pain will pass then I will tell you when I am ok". Solar wind watched as rarity raised her pearly white ass into the air. Rarity said "solar wind do it one quick thrust in and stay in till I tell you could move". Solar wind thrusted his hard penis all the way into Rarity's tight virgin pussy". Rarity cried out in pain. Solar wind waited with his penis all the way inside Rarity's pussy". Rarity said "Solar wind you can move slowly now" Solar wind begin to move his hips a little as he moved around rarity moaned with each thrust of her lovers penis filling her pussy and each time he hilted her she said " a little faster my love". Fluttershy and Sunny daze watched as their love fucked Rarity. Rarity said " my love a little faster please". Solar wind said "ok Rarity but tell me if you want me to slow down" then he quicken his thrust he loved each moment in rarity's pussy but he knew he could not last very long". Rarity's body shook as she orgasmed. Solar wind in between thrust said "Rarity I can not hold it any longer". Rarity cried let me have your seed in me". Solar wind grunted as let his seed flow into rarity's once virgin pussy then he collapsed exhausted he then said " do not worry Sunny daze you will be next". Sunny daze said "Solar wind do worry I can not wait". Fluttershy said " Solar wind can you get up so I could lick you penis clean". Solar wind stepped back from rarity to let fluttershy lick his cum from his penis he said "oh Fluttershy that feels great". Rarity said "Solar wind you were amazing". Solar wind said "Rarity thank you for the praise my love". Rarity said "Solar wind I mean it you were great". Sunny daze said "Solar wind tell me that you will rock my world". Solar wind said " yes Sunny daze if you want I will". Sunny daze said "rest up a little and get some thing to eat". Solar wind laid on the couch. Fluttershy said " Solar wind would you like some tea"? Solar wind said " yes Fluttershy I would and thank you". Fluttershy said "Solar wind it's no problem I wish to make you happy". Rarity said "Solar wind that saddle bag you ordered yesterday I will return the money to you". Solar wind said " Rarity I want you use the money for things for the herd and since I do not work yet your boutique will be the only source of income for the herd but I will try to find work". Sunny daze said " Solar wind that spike did say somethings might be paid for and we should what is included". Solar wind said "yeah Sunny daze your right we could see into that in the morning". Fluttershy said " Solar wind would you like some toast with that tea"? Solar wind said "yes Fluttershy". Rarity said "Fluttershy could make me mint tea please"? Fluttershy said "Sunny daze would you like a tea also"? Sunny daze said "no thanks Fluttershy I am ok". Solar wind watched as fluttershy walked into the kitchen he said "sunny daze I would like to more about you like where do you come from and your likes and dislikes" . Sunny daze said "Solar wind I come from canterlot and my likes would be sex with you and my dislikes would be not getting what I want and sometimes my sister tries to take what I got like a coltfriend I had a few years ago but when she learns about you she would be mad but happy". Fluttershy said "Solar wind here is your tea". Solar wind drank his tea while looking at his herd he said "Fluttershy this is good tea". Fluttershy said "Solar wind thank you my love". Solar wind finished his toast he looked to sunny daze he said "Sunny daze are ready for me to fuck you"? Sunny daze said "yes Solar wind I am so please get rough and wild". Solar wind said "Fluttershy and Rarity please rub my penis until I tell you two to stop". Rarity and Fluttershy begin to rub solar wind's penis. Solar wind said " sunny daze let me see your pink pussy". Sunny daze swished her golden tail she said " you like"? Solar wind said "yes I do like it and Rarity and Fluttershy you two may stop now I feel ready to fuck Sunny daze now" he then rammed he hard penis into Sunny daze's pussy he noticed that he pussy was not tight he fully hilted Sunny daze he said " Sunny you are no virgin". Sunny daze said "sorry I am not but I had a coltfriend a few years back and he was my first but you are the second stallion to fuck me I hope you are not mad I did not tell". Solar wind said " I will be ok as long you do not talk to him anymore". Sunny daze said "Solar wind he died last year so you do not have to worry about him and no he never got me pregnant if you wondered". Solar wind said " Sunny daze I will not want to hear any more about this stallion please". Sunny Daze said " Solar wind ok so please fuck me harder". Solar wind begin to thrust faster and harder with each thrust he made Sunny daze moan louder and louder". Sunny daze body shook violently as she came then her body begin to glow with very bright yellow light that blinded everypony in the room. Solar wind grunted as he came in sunny daze's pussy he blinked as his vision returned he was shocked to see a familer cutie mark then he jumped back on to the couch he said " no way princess Celestia". Fluttershy and rarity bowed. Princess Celestia said "Solar wind I know you have many questions but let me ask you a question what does a princess become when she is married"? Rarity said " princess celestia the answer is a queen". Princess Celestia said "yes rarity since I was married to solar wind today that would make me a queen and you solar wind that make you a king and legaly that would make Fluttershy and Rarity queens". Rarity said "Celestia me a queen of equestria"? Celestia said "yes Rarity you and fluttershy here are now queens of equestria". Solar wind said " Celestia we will need to tell Luna". Celestia said "Solar wind we shall tell her in the morning after I raise the sun we will go see Luna". Solar wind said " Celestia could you tell me why did you disguised your self"? Celestia said " solar wind I never had found a special stallion to love me for me celestia and not to love a princess of equestria any stallion would love me to become king of equestria but they would not love me". Solar wind said "Celestia I understand you do not want the stallion to love you for your status but for your who you are down inside". Celestia said "Solar wind everything I was the truth but the stallion that die a few years back it was more like over a thousand years ago before Luna banishment to the moon". Solar wind said " Celestia let's all sleep here in the living room". Celestia used her magic to bring Fluttershy's bedding into the living room she then made a small makeshift bed in the center of the room. Solar wind laid on the bed he said "come and sleep next to me" he watched as Fluttershy laid in front of him and Rarity and Celestia laid next to him he then said "goodnight my queens".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

twilight's request

2-14-2014 10:00am

Solar wind and his herd walked into the canterlot to see princess Luna standing in front of her throne. Princess Luna said " Solar wind I see my sister has chosen a mate". Celestia said " Luna equestria has needed a king and now it has one king Solar wind here will take equestria into a new age". Luna said " Solar wind do you think you will be able to rule equestria fairly and not let the power corrupt you"? Solar wind said " Luna I know four things and they are one you Luna will rule over the night second is Celestia,Fluttershy and Rarity will rule the day at my side the third is I will not want a big cornation and the fourth is I am the king of equestria so tell me if you do not think I should be king please tell me now". Luna said "sister are you sure Solar wind would make a good king"? Celestia said " Luna yes I do belive he will become a great king". Luna said "Solar wind I mean king Solar wind if my sister belives in you I will bow to you king solar wind but do not let me find you abusing you power but until the cornation I advise you sister to change back into Sunny daze for the time". Celestia said "ok sis" she then casted the spell that changed into Sunny daze a pink earth mare with a golden mane and tail". Rarity said " Fluttershy and Celestia I will make a new dress for each of us". Solar wind said " Rarity what should we do today"? Rarity said "Solar wind since we are going to crowned king and queens we should go to a spa". Solar wind said " ok rarity but do we have bits for all four of us to get into the spa"? Rarity said " yes I know the spa in ponyville is giving discounts today to couples today as today is hearts and hooves day". Sunny daze said " Solar wind I also have a bag full of bits on me so we do not need worry about money so let's go to the spa". Princess Luna said "sister be careful that you do not break your spell in public". Solar wind and his herd walked from the throne room down to the foyer". A voice said " Solar wind". Solar wind turned to see twilight sparkle standing at the door to the right. twilight sparkle said "Solar wind spike told me about the royal proclamation I want to ask you may I join please". Solar wind said "herd what do you think of princess twilight sparkle joining of herd"? Fluttershy said " Solar wind I have no problems". Sunny daze said " Solar wind I got a problem what could she bring to our happy little herd"? Twilight sparkle said "who are you"? Sunny daze said "the name is Sunny daze and I wife to Solar wind as well as Rarity and Fluttershy are wives to Solar wind". Twilight sparkle said "well Solar wind I could be teacher to the herds foals second I could be a great lover and I have said " I have wanted to love me for my mind and body not just I am a alicorn princess so I belive you are the right one so what do you say to that"? Solar wind said " so what my herd say to twilight sparkle joining our little herd"? Fluttershy said " Solar wind I am ok". Rarity said " it's ok to me darling". Sunny daze said " Solar wind I guess she could join the herd if that is what you really want". Solar wind said "Sunny daze do you have a problem with twilight sparkle"? Sunny daze said " Solar wind not really she will be ok". Solar wind said " then Twilight sparkle you are in and tonight I will make love to you in front of the herd". Twilight sparkle said "what solar wind you and me making love in front of Rarity,Fluttershy and Sunny daze". Fluttershy said "Twilight sparkle we all did it". Solar wind said " Twilight sparkle you need only do it one time in front of the herd and then I shall never ask it again". Twilight sparkle said " Fluttershy you had sex in front of Sunny daze and Rarity". Fluttershy said "yes I did and I belive the four of us formed a bond last night and if Solar wind says it would be one time I trust him so should you". Twilight sparkle said "Solar wind ok one time that's it". Solar wind said " Twilight sparkle we are going to ponyville for some time at the spa". Rarity said "Solar wind I would like you to meet my sister while we are in ponyville and also we will need to register Twilight sparkle into our little herd". Solar wind said " come on herd let's get to the train station ponyville" Solar wind and his herd walked to the train station he paid twenty five bits for the train tickets then they got on the train they took seats in deserted car". Rarity said "Solar wind after the trip to the spa I will want to get some dinner together"? Solar wind said " Rarity ok but tonight we do dinner as a herd". Rarity said "Sunny daze we should let twilight in on your secret now that she is part of the herd". Sunny daze said " no not here" as two unicorns took seats nearby. Solar wind felt the train lurch as it left the station. Fluttershy said " Solar wind you ok"? Solar wind said "yes Fluttershy I am ok why do you ask"? Fluttershy said "you look deep in thought". Solar wind " I was thinking of what princess Luna said to me in the throne room". Fluttershy said "Solar wind do not worry about that". Sunny daze said "yes Solar wind do not worry about what princess Luna said to you". Solar wind looked out the window of the train he watched as the country side whized by. 45 minutes later Rarity said "Solar wind I can see ponyville". Solar wind looked out the window he saw a small town about a mile away". Sunny daze said " Solar wind would you like to streach your wings"? Solar wind said "if you and Rarity do not mind"? Rarity said " Solar wind it's ok". Solar wind said " Fluttershy and twilight sparkle would you two like fly with me to ponyville"? Twilight sparkle said " no thanks Solar wind". Fluttershy said " yes I would". Solar wind said "then Fluttershy come we shall fly" he and Fluttershy walked to the rear of the train they both jumped then they soared up 40 ft then they flew towards ponyville he flew close to Fluttershy he planted a kiss on her nape. Fluttershy smiled and said " Solar wind let's glide to the train station". Solar wind and Fluttershy glided the rest of the way to ponyville train station where they landed as the train pulled in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SPA DATE

2-14-2014 2:00pm

Rarity pushed the door to her home open she said " sweetie belle are you home" as she walked in. a cream pegasi walked from upstairs he said " hello Rarity". Rarity said "Feather weight what are you doing up stairs and where is Sweetie belle". Feather weight said "Rarity sit down and I will explain". Sweetie belle walked down the stairs she said " sister your home". Rarity said " Sweetie belle what is feather weight doing here"? Sweetie belle nuzzled feather weight and said "Rarity feather weight here is my stallion". A silver earth mare and a white earth mare walked down the stairs and stood next to Feather weight. Sweetie belle said " Rarity I joined a herd yesterday". Feather weight said "Rarity do not worry sweetie belle is in good hooves". Sweetie belle said "sister his bag is not ready yet". Rarity said "Sweetie belle you are not the only one to join a herd yesterday". Sweetie belle said "mister you are serouis you want my sister"? Rarity said " Feather weight you better not let sweetie belle cook she will burn the kitichen down". Solar wind said " Rarity and sweetie belle calm down I do not want to see sisters fighting". Rarity looked at Solar wind she said "Solar wind she insulted me". Solar wind said " Rarity it's just words and you know my love for you so do not worry and sweetie belle why do you insult my mare"? Sweetie belle said "mister it's ok". Rarity said "yes my love it's what sisters do". Sunny daze said " yes sisters do fight but they do love each other like me and my sister". Rarity said " Silver spoon and Twist hello". Silver spoon walked next to Feather weight. Twist said "Rarity hello". Sweetie belle said "mister what is your name"? Solar wind said "Sweetie belle the name is Solar wind and it's about time my herd and I get going to the spa but it was nice to meet you". Sweetie belle said "ok Solar wind". Solar wind said " is my herd ready to go"? Rarity said "yes". Twilight sparkle said "yes". Fluttershy said "yes". Sunny daze said "yes". Solar wind said "then herd let's get Twilight sparkle registered into our herd" then he pushed the door open and walked outside his herd followed him outside they walked down to town hall. Rarity opened the door with her magic. Solar wind and his herd walked to where he saw spike standing at a brown table writing a letter . Solar wind said " Spike". Spike looked up at Solar wind he said "Solar wind hello what brings you to town hall"? Solar wind said " Spike I am here to register Twilight sparkle to my herd". Spike said "Twilight is this true you have chosen to join a herd"? Twilight said " yes Spike I have and I do belive Solar wind is the special stallion I have been looking for he does not care that I am a princess and cares for my body and mind". Spike said "Solar wind you should know that you can register one more mare max". Solar wind said " spike Twilight sparkle here will my last mare to join my herd". Spike said " ok Solar wind but please do tell her brother prince shining armor in the crystal empire soon". Solar wind said "ok Spike". Rarity said "Solar wind it's time we get to the spa as it will be packed". Solar wind said " see ya spike". Spike wave bye to Solar wind and his herd. Solar wind and his herd walked into the spa he said " Louts blossom my herd shall get the full beauty package and I get a mud bath and would like time in the sauna". Louts blossom said " Rarity,Fluttershy and princess Twilight I will go get your robes while my sister aloe shows you five to the mud baths". Aloe said " this way to get mud baths". Solar wind and his herd walked to the back of the spa where they saw a unicorn couple getting hot stones put on their back they entered a large room with at least twenty mud baths. In the center of the room and seven saunas along the south wall. Aloe said "sir it looks as there are two mud baths open". Solar wind said " Rarity and Fluttershy go for the mud baths while Sunny daze,Twilight and I go to the sauna". Aloe said " sir yes that would work an by the time you exit the sauna you would be ready for a bath". Twilight and Sunny daze said " Solar wind that is ok". Solar wind said "Rarity and Fluttershy go relax". Fluttershy and Rarity said "ok". Aloe said " Fluttershy and Rarity wait here and I will return" then she walked to the saunas". Solar wind said " Aloe we would like a private sauna please". Aloe said " ok sir I understand a sauna big enough for the three of you no problem this sauna is large enough for six adults". Solar wind,Sunny daze and Twilight sparkle walked into the sauna he watched as the door closed he said " Twilight please cast a spell for no one outside can hear what we say"? Twilight sparkle said " why Solar wind". Sunny daze said "Twilight do as he says I know what Solar wind want". Twilight casted a sound proof spell on the sauna then she said "Solar wind why in celestia's name did you have me sound proof the room". Solar wind said "Sunny daze show Twilight sparkle". Sunny daze said "Solar wind ok" then she walked to the center of the room then she transformed. Twilight sparkle blinked then she saw princess Celestia standing right in front of her. Celestia said "Twilight sparkle I know you have fifty questions but know it's been over a thousand years since equestria has had a king". Twilight said "Celestia yes I know all about the last king of equestria". Celestia said " twilight and it's been a along time I never found a stallion that would value friendship and love". Solar wind said " Twilight do not say anything to anypony but Fluttershy and Rarity already know". Twilight said "Solar wind what about princess luna does she know yet"? Solar wind said " Twilight yes she knows". Celestia said "Solar wind I am going transform back right now" then she casted the spell that changed her back into Sunny daze. Twilight sparkle said " Solar wind where will we stay till you are crowned king". Sunny daze said "Twilight sparkle we will be staying in canterlot castle and once we return I will no longer need to disguise myself as my sister shall have told the guards".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EMBRACING TWILIGHT SPARKLE

2-14-2014 7:30pm

Solar wind and his herd walked into the canterlot castle throne room well rested from the trip to ponyville spa. Princess Luna said "Solar wind is all well". Solar wind said "yes Luna all is good". Princess luna said "Solar wind your corantion is in two days you and your herd are welcome to stay in the castle". Solar wind said " Luna if you have need of celestia or I we will be in celestia's chambers and do please knock before coming in". Princess luna said "yes but I do not think I will have need of you or my sister as the night's are nice and calm". Solar wind and his herd walked to celestia's chambers as they entered Solar wind shut the door and Celestia broke the spell. Twilight sparkle said "Solar wind when you make love to me I would like you gentle with me as this is my first time". Rarity said "Twilight do not worry he will be gentle he was gentle with me and Fluttershy". Twilight said " Celestia what about you was he not gentle with you"? Celestia chuckled and said " Twilight I asked him to rough me up and his was a wild stallion and I loved it". Fluttershy said " Twilight do not fear he will listen to what you want". Solar wind said " Twilight sparkle do you wish my take your virgnity fast or shall I go slow"? Twilight said "Solar wind my love just plunge your penis into me quick and leave it in me until I tell you to move". Solar wind said "Rarity and Fluttershy please rub my penis until I tell you to stop". Rarity and Fluttershy slowy rubbed Solar wind's penis for two minutes . Solar wind said " Twilight sparkle let me see your pussy". Twilight sparkle said " yes my lover I hope you will like it" then she raised her ass into the air. Solar wind whispered into twilight's ear he said " my love are you ready"? Twilight sparkle said "yes my love" she then cried out in pain as Solar wind's penis penatrated her virgin pussy. Solar wind waited for Twilight to tell him move. Twilight said "now my love move slow". Solar wind begin slowly thrust his penis in and out of twilight's pussy. Twilight moaned with each thrust. Solar wind said " Twilight please say I could go faster". Twilight said "ok a little faster". Solar wind thrusted harder and faster with each moan from Twilight he thrusted faster. Twilight cried out "yes yes yes oh yes" then she shook violently as she orgasmed. Solar wind said "Twililght say my name". Twilight cried out Solar wind Solar wind Solar wind". Solar wind sped up his thrust he cried "Twilight I am cumming". Twilight felt Solar wind penis squirt his hot seed into her pussy then she felt Solar wind collasped on her backside". Solar wind said "Twilight how was that"? Twilight said "wow that was amazing nothing like what I read about". Solar wind said "girls does anypony want to lick my cum up". Twilight said " Solar wind let me taste your seed". Solar wind got up he sat down on the large bed then he watched Fluttershy and Twilight lick his seed up. Celestia watched as Solar wind squirt some seed on Twilight's face. Solar wind said " sorry Twilight it looked like I had a little more left". Twilight said "Solar wind it's ok your seed taste ok". Rarity said "Solar wind can you please get me some food"? Solar wind said "ok Rarity and does anypony else want some food"? Fluttershy and Celestia said "yes we would like something to eat". Solar wind cleaned his penis with a small towel he said "I will go get some food for my herd" then he walked to the door he opened the door he was greeted by a unicorn guard he said "which way to the kitichens". The unicorn guard said "sir the kitichens are three floors down these stairs and second door on the right". Solar wind walked down the stairs as he approached the door to the kitichen he heard a voice say stop he turned to see a black unicorn guard in light combat armor. The unicorn guard said "who are you"? Solar wind said " my name is Solar wind and you let me through"! The guard said "who died and made you the boss of me"? Solar wind said "dude no pony died but my name is Solar wind and I am to become king of equestria so you will let me pass mow"! The guard luaghed he said "you king" then he casted a telekinetic grip spell on Solar wind "now I will take you down to to the dungeons as you are dangerous and crazy". Princess Luna was walking down the hall when she saw a guard walking to the dungeons she said " Nightwatch let that stallion go now"! Nightwatch recoiled he then said "princess Luna this stallion Is crazy and dangerous I am taking him to the dungeons". Princess Luna said "Nightwatch I said let him go"! Nightwatch said " princess Luna do you know who he is"? Princess Luna said " Nightwatch he is going to be crowned king Solar wind in two days". Nightwatch lowered Solar wind to the ground he said " sire I am very sorry I thought you were crazy saying you are to be king". Solar wind said "Nightwatch I will forgive you this time". Princess Luna said "Solar wind I thought I told all the guards but he must be filling in for a guard out sick". Nightwatch said "yes princess Luna I am filling in for my older brother he is out with feather flu". Princess Luna said " Solar wind what brings you down to the kitichen"? Solar wind said " Luna I am to get some food for my herd they are waiting for my return". Princess Luna said " come Solar wind we shall get you food for your herd". Solar wind followed Luna into the kitichen". Princess Luna said " Pound cake come here please". Solarwind saw a pegasus walk up he bowed to Luna. Princess Luna said " Pound cake where is your sister Pumpkin cake"? Pumpkin cake said " yes Princess Luna". Princess Luna said "Solar wind these are the cake twins they are both great chefs here in the castle and cakes this stallion is going to be crowned king of equestria". Pound and Pumpkin cake bowed and said "sire how may we serve"? Solar wind said " Pound cake my herd is hungry and I have come to bring them some thing for them to eat". Pumpkin cake said "sir do you know what your herd may like to eat"? Solar wind said " no but Pumpkin cake I know they have eaten here in the castle before". Pumpkin cake said " sir who is in your herd we have served them before if you say they have eaten in the castle". Solar wind said " Pumpkin cake there is Princess Celestia, Princess Twilight Sparkle,Rarity and Fluttershy". Pound cake said " sir we know all of them and we can whip up something they would like but what would you like sir"? Solar wind said "Pound cake I know of something and I will teach you how to make a pizza". Pumpkin cake said " sir I would like to learn to make this pizza"? Solar wind said " Pumpkin cake ok I will teach you". Princess Luna said "Solar wind do recall you can not use the same ingredients as where you are from". Solar wind said " Luna I will make it work". Princess Luna said " Pumpkin cake when you get done with Solar wind's pizza please make a one of your famous mint cake". Pumpkin cake said "yes princess Luna". Solar wind explained how to make a pizza for next seven minutes. Pumpkin cake said " yes sir that would work I could have it done in a hour". Solar wind said "Pumpkin cake then have a servent bring it to Celestia's chambers". Pound cake said "sir I have whipped up the dishes for your herd". Solar wind walked out to the hall where he looked for Nightwatch he saw Nightwatch standing at the stair case he said "Nightwatch come here please". Nightwatch walked over to Solar wind he said " yes sir you called". Solar wind said "Nightwatch I want you to help me take food to my herd ". Nightwatch said "yes sir". Solar wind said "come with me and take three dishes I will take the popcorn". Nightwatch took the food dishes and followed Solar wind up three stairs to Celestia's chambers he put the food on a table and then bowed and left the chambers. Rarity said "Solar wind what took you so long"? Solar wind said " Rarity that guard that brought the food with me tought I was carzy and dangerous but Luna set him straight and told him who I am". Fluttershy said "Solar wind are you ok did he hurt you"? Solar wind said "no Fluttershy I am ok it was lucky that Luna was walking to the kitchen". Fluttershy said "Solar wind did Luna not tell the guards"? Solar wind said "Fluttershy "Luna she did but Nightwatch was filling in for his brother". Celestia said "solar wind thanks for the food you must of talked to pound cake and pumpkin cake". Solar wind said " yes Celestia I did" then he yawned. Celestia said "Solar wind you tired". Solar wind said " yes Celestia I am". Celestia said " solar wind go sleep on my bed we will sleep around the bed when we are tired". Solar wind walked to Celestia's large bed he laid on the bed he said "goodnight my herd".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cornation

2-15-2014 6:30am

Solar wind woke up to Celestia raising the sun

he walked to the balcony he then begin to kiss her nape". Celestia said " good morning my lover". Solar wind said "Celestia how are you this morning"? Celestia said " I am well my love just raised the sun". Solar wind said "Celestia please go ask Luna when the cornation will take place"? Princess Luna landed in front of Solar wind and Celestia she said " Solar wind it will be at high noon". Solar wind said "Luna thanks". Princess Luna said "Solar wind bring your herd to the room behind the throne room a hour before the coranation to get ready". Solar wind said "ok Luna" he the turned to celestia he then begin to softly kiss her nape. Celestia said "Solar wind wait I do not wish to wake the others". Solar wind spread his wings and then pulled them back to his side". Celestia said "Solar wind you look like you want to fly"? Solar wind said " what about the herd"? Celestia said " my love I will let them know but fly near canterlot and be safe". Solar wind kissed Celestia then he took off into the morning sky he felt the air rush through his wings and he loved it. Celestia watched as Solar wind flew away" then she turned to see Fluttershy and Twilight sparkle waking up". Fluttershy said " Celestia where is Solar wind"? Celestia said "Fluttershy he will be back he just went flying". Fluttershy said " ok Celestia". Twilight sparkle said "Celestia I think I will fix my old room here in the castle up today". Celestia said "Twilight the coranation is today at high noon so be prepared to be at the throne room a hour before so to get dressed and some make-up". Twilight said "ok Celestia". Meanwhile in the skies above Canterlot Solar wind was gliding around the castle he noticed many ponies were running around the castle grounds then he dodged a rainbow blur that flew by him he watched a small rainbow explosion near the ground he watched as a cyan pegasi fly up in front of him. The female pegasi said "dude watch out I almost crashed into you". Solar wind said "wow rainbow dash I am sorry". Rainbow dash said "dude you know you are flying in ristricted airspace so let me show you where you may fly". Solar wind said "Rainbow dash was that your famous sonic rainboom"? Rainbow dash said "yes it was I am getting ready for a special event". Solar wind said "what are you getting ready for"? Rainbow dash said "dude princess Celestia has finally chosen a mate and from what I hear he is a handsome silver stallion a bit like you and when this stallion is crowned king I will preform a rare double sonic rainboom". Solar wind said "Rainbow dash could you tell what you know about the stallion that is to be king"? Rainbow dash said "dude from what I hear he is handsome silver pegasi with a blond mane with fiery red streaks a bit like your mane and with a name like Solar wind he must hot". Solar wind said "Rainbow dash what eles do you know about this Solar wind"? Rainbow dash said "dude not much but there Is rumor saying he has three other mares along with princess Celestia". Solar wind said "wow rainbow dash four mares he must be a real stud to get four mares to join him in the bedroom". Rainbow dash "dude why do you want to know about the future king so much"? Solar wind said " rainbow dash I just wanted to know my subjects think of a king being crowned". Rainbow dash said " dude what's your name"? Solar wind said " easy it's Solar wind". Rainbow dash said "you are Solar wind why did you not say". Solar wind said "easy you never asked until now". Rainbow dash bowed and said " king Solar wind could you tell who the other three mares of your herd please"? Solar wind chuckled as he said "it's no secret it's Fluttershy,Rarity and princess Twilight sparkle".Rainbow dash said " no way Fluttershy joined a herd". Solar wind said "yes Rainbow dash she did". Rainbow dash said "Solar wind you should not watch me practrice my double rainboom I wish it to be abit of a surprise". Solar wind said "ok Rainbow dash I will head back to the castle" then he flew back towards the castle he noticed Rarity standing out on the balcony looking to the skies he then flew down to Rarity he said "Rarity how are you"? Rarity said "Solar wind I am well I was just watching you flying". Solar wind said "Rarity I could try to pull some stunts for you to see". Rarity said " no Solar wind it's ok". Solar wind " Rarity did you enjoy watching me"? Rarity said "yes and I know if you want to improve you should go to the wonderbolts academy they could teach you more". Solar wind said "Rarity the coranation will be at high noon toady and Luna wants the herd behind the throne room to get dressed". Rarity said "Solar wind I know Celestia told the herd". Solar wind said "Rarity have you had breakfast yet"? Rarity said "no I have not". Solar wind said "Rarity then let's get some then" then he walked from Celestia's chambers downstairs to the dinning hall where they sat at the table. Fluttershy said "Solar wind hello" then she passed the basket of muffins. Solar wind said "Fluttershy would you like to go flying after the coranation"? Fluttershy said "sounds good to me". Rarity said " Solar wind what about me"? Solar wind said "Rarity would you like to spend time with me"? Rarity said "yes darling I would want to spend time with you alone". Solar wind said " ok Rarity tomorrow I will spend all day with you is ok to you my love"? Rarity said " that's ok Solar wind but I will want you to take me to a candlelight dinner and I would you to make love to me in my room front of the roaring fire place". Solar wind said "ok Rarity then I will spend time with Twilight and then Celestia". Twilight said "did I hear somepony say my name" as she walked into the room. Solar wind said "Twilight sparkle yes I said your name my love I was telling Rarity that I will go with Fluttershy after the coranation then tomorrow I will spend the day with Rarity then the next day I will be with you my love then celestia". Twilight said "my love I will create a scheuld for you to spend time with us". Solar wind said "Twilight that sounds good to me and after breakfast we we should go to the room behind the throne room Princess Luna will be wanting on us for dressing". Twilight said "ok my love but I have yet to see Celestia". Fluttershy said "Solar wind Celestia is was in her room last time I saw her". Solar wind said " Twilight Celestia know when to go the room behind the throne room". Fluttershy said "Solar wind could we go to my cottage today and maybe even go on a small picnic in the everfree forest"? Solar wind said " Fluttershy where ever you want to go I will take you". Twilight said "Solar wind then we will go to my brother's he could help you on how to rule as he and his wife rule the crystal empire". Solar wind said " ok Twilight then send a letter to him telling we will come in three days". Twilight said " Solar wind ok I will strat on it after the coranation". Solar wind looked over at Fluttershy taking small bites of a blueberry muffin he smiled. Fluttershy said "Solar wind what are you thinking about"? Solar wind said " Fluttershy I was thinking what I want to do each of the herd". Twilight said "Solar wind we know what you want and we shall give you what you want". Fluttershy said "Solar wind wait till we are all alone so you can give me what you want". Solar wind said "ok Fluttershy I will wait but when we are alone then I will give it all to you". Twilight said " Solar wind come on we should finish up here and get to princess Luna". Solar wind said "ok Twilight I ready". Fluttershy said "Solar wind I am ready". Rarity said "ok then let's go darling's". Solar wind said " then let's go get ready to be crowned" he and Fluttershy, Twilight and Rarity walked to the room behind the the thrones as they entered the throne room they noticed five large thrones they walked behind the thrones he opened the door he saw Celestia standing next to princess Luna. Celestia said "Solar wind come we need to get dressed for the coranation". Solar wind said "Luna what am I to wear"? Princess Luna said " here is the brown suit you are to wear for your coranation". Rarity said "Solar wind that looks nice but I do not think brown is your color". Solar wind said " Rarity would you like to make me a suit after the coranation". Solar wind said " Rarity what about forest green"? Rarity said "Solar wind yes that would be ok it would look ok against your silver coat". Princess Luna said " Solar wind how does the suit feel"? Solar wind said " princess Luna it's nice". Rarity said " Solar wind it is a nice suit well made". Fluttershy said "Celestia could you help me with my dress". Solar wind looked over at Fluttershy in her lime green dress". Rarity said " Solar wind I made that dress for Fluttershy last year for a gala and twilight over there is wearing a dress I made form her birthday". Princess Luna said "Solar wind are you ready to be crowned king"? Solar wind said "yes Luna I am ready and it looks like my herd is all ready". Princess Luna said "ok Solar wind wait here I will make sure everypony is ready". Princess Luna walked out the door. Solar wind and his herd waited 5 minutes before a maid walked in she said "sire they are ready". Solar wind said " herd it's showtime" then he and herd walked out into the throne room to loud applause he and his herd stood in front of the thrones. Princess Luna said "mares and gentlecolts it is a honor to crown Solar wind here king of Equestria and the mares of his herd are to be crowned queens". Solar wind watched a four fillys each holding a golden diadem and a colt holding a golden Crown" he and his herd lowered their heads to let the foal put their thing on the heads. Princess luna said "rise king Solar wind, queen Fluttershy,queen Celestia,queen Twilight sparkle and queen Rarity". King solar wind and his herd raised there heads to applause he cleared his throat he said " citizens of Equestria I have decided to let princess Luna here to retain her command of the night while I sleep and for my queens here they shall rule at my side so please eat drink and have fun". The crowd cheered "all hail king Solar wind and the queens of equestria we love you". King Solar and his herd walked out the throne room then he said "Fluttershy let's get out of these fancy clothes". Fluttershy said "Solar wind ok". Rarity said " then you two come with me and will help you two out of your formal clothes". Solar wind followed Rarity into a large bathroom for mares where he with Rarity's help took off his clothes then he watched Fluttershy take her dress off at that monent a pink unicorn mare stepped from the toilet stall she screamed stallion in the mares bathroom he said " miss miss clam down". The mare ran for the door. Solar wind said "miss do you not know who I am"? The mare said "your your a rapist and your here to rape me". Solar wind said " miss no why would I rape a nice mare like you when I could be having sex with two queens right here". The mare said "wait your queens that that means you are king Solar wind"? King Solar wind said " yes miss I am king Solar wind and these two with me are queen Fluttershy and queen Rarity". The mare bowed and said "sire I am sorry I missed you being crowned king"? Queen Fluttershy said "miss the king and I were taking our clothes off and we were going to leave we did not know anypony was in here when we entered". The mare said "king Solar wind may I leave"? King Solar wind said "yes miss you may leave" he watched as the mare left he noticed the mare swished her tail as she walked he caught a glimpse of her pussy. Rarity said "Fluttershy that mare is crazy swishing her tail like that after Solar wind told her that we are his queens". Fluttershy said "Solar wind let's go to ponyville to have a picnic alone". Solar wind and fluttershy walked from the bathroom where they passed a mare on the way out then they walked out to the large fountain where they took off into the cloudy sky there destination was ponyville outskirts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

QUEEN FLUTTERSHY

2-14-2014 12:30pm

Queen fluttershy and king solar wind were flying 1000 feet above ponyville. King Solar wind noticed two pegasi royal guards flying fast towards him and Fluttershy he said "Fluttershy hold up two guards are flying fast towards us". Fluttershy stopped and hovered next to Solar wind. The green pegasi said "king Solar wind we are personal guards sent by Princess Luna said for us to guard you two". King Solar wind said "ok you two come on". The green pegasi said " my liege the name is Leafblade and this is Trailhead and it's a honor to meet you and Queen Fluttershy". King Solar wind said "Fluttershy come let's go" then he begin to glide down towards a small cottage on the edge of the woods he watched as Fluttershy landed in front of him and opened the door as he landed with Leafblade and Trailhead behind him he said " I want you two to stay outside and keep watch". Leafblade said yes my liege we will obey". Solar wind walked into the small cottage he saw a small white rabbit jump on to Fluttershy's backside. Fluttershy said "Angel you recall Solar wind my mate please say hello to him". Angel jumped from Fluttershy to Solar wind he then begin to kick hard into Solar wind's backside". Fluttershy said "Angel stop that he is my mate". Solar wind said " come on Angel I want to be your friend". Angel hopped down and went back to his bed to eat. Fluttershy said " Solar wind what are we to do today"? Solar wind said " Fluttershy we can do what ever you want this is my day with you". Fluttershy said " Solar wind a picnic I want to go on a picnic alone with you in the forest". Solar wind said " then Fluttershy let's get what we need from ponyville and then we could have our picnic". Fluttershy said "Solar wind ok". Solar wind and Fluttershy walked outside they were stopped by Trailhead". Trailhead said "sire where are you and the queen are heading". King Solar wind said " Trailhead we are heading into ponyville to get stuff for a picnic alone". Leafblade said "sire I will escort you to ponyville and to your picnic". King Solar wind said "Leafblade you may escort us to ponyville but you and Trailhead will not come with us on our picnic". King Solar wind and queen Fluttershy walked to ponyville. As they arived in ponyville Queen Fluttershy walked ahead to sugar cube corner she said " Pinkie pie hello". Pinkie pie said " greetings queen Fluttershy and king Solar wind what brings you two here today"? Queen Fluttershy said " pinkie pie we would like six cupcakes and some rock candy for a picnic today". Pinkie pie said " okie doki loki" then she gave a box to King Solar wind. Queen Fluttershy said " Solar wind what are we to eat it can not just be candy and cupcakes"? King Solar wind said " Fluttershy my love we could get some hayburgers"? Queen Fluttershy said " yes Solar wind we could". King Solar wind and queen Fluttershy walked from sugar cube corner to the hayburger they walked to the rgister King Solar wind said "miss I will have four hayburgers two medium hay fries and two large sodas to go". The light pink earth mare said "sir that will be 23 bits". King Solar wind said " fluttershy my love anything I missed"? Queen Fluttershy said " king Solar wind I would like a cucumber salad". The mare looked up she said "wow you are king". King Solar wind said "yes miss did you get that a cucumber salad"? The said "yes King Solar wind I did". King Solar wind said " and miss it's to go". The mare said "yes King Solar wind I got that and you will need not pay". King Solar wind sat with queen Fluttershy at a small table he watched the playground as they waited. 15 minutes later King Solar wind and Queen Fluttershy walked outside with their food they started to walk back to the cottage down the dirt path halfway to the cottage they herd a female voice say howdy fluttershy. Queen Fluttershy turned to her right to see Apple jack she said "hello Apple jack". Apple jack said " I am doing well fluttershy but who is this big hunkie stallion next to you"? Queen Fluttershy said "AJ he is my husband and he is King of Equestria". Apple jack said "Fluttershy your married to a king but when did Equestria get a king"? Queen Fluttershy said "AJ he is also married to Celestia, Twilight sparkle and Rarity". Apple jack said " Fluttershy I mean Queen Fluttershy when did this happen"? Queen Fluttershy said " a few days ago". King Solar wind said " Apple jack it was nice to meet you but we got to get going". Queen Fluttershy said " sorry AJ but Solar wind is right we do have to go as today I get him to myself all day but please come up to the castle when you can". Apple jack said " ok Queen Fluttershy I will try". King Solar wind and Queen Fluttershy walked up to the cottage. Leafblade walked up to King Solar wind he said "my liege are your wings ok"? King Solar wind said " Leafblade my wings are ok but why do you ask"? Leafblade said " my liege cause you and the queen were not flying". King Solar wind said " Leafblade the queen and I like to walk a bit and Leafblade go get Trailhead we will be flying to the castle of the royal sisters in the everfree forest got it". Leafblade said "yes sir got". King Solar wind and Queen Fluttershy flew up into the air they flew for 20 minutes over the everfree forest towards a medium castle they landed in front of the castle as they walked towards the two large oak doors. Two unicorn guards said "halt stranger this is the castle of the royal sisters you may not enter". King Solar wind said " guards stand down for I am King Solar wind and this is Queen Fluttershy"! Queen Fluttershy watched as Trailhead landed next to King Solar wind. Trailhead said " Glowdust and Redstone stand down as this is King Solar wind and Queen Fluttershy one of the four Queen's". Glowdust and Redstone said " King Solar wind and Queen Fluttershy we are sorry we did not hear word of your coming" then they bowed. King Solar wind walked towards the doors he watched as they opened then he saw Trailhead run ahead". Trailhead said " attention castle staff for King Solar wind of Equestria and Queen fluttershy one of the four Queen's has arrived". King Solar wind said " Leafblade and Trailhead go get some rest the queen and I will be going on our picnic alone". Leafblade said "King Solar wind please let one of us guard you and the queen". King Solar wind said " no Leafblade the queen and I will be ok alone in the everfree forest so you and Trailhead will stand down and remain here that is a command". Leafblade said " yes sire I will comply but know Trailhead and I will be at the ready". King Solar wind said " Fluttershy are you ready to leave for the picnic"? Queen Fluttershy said " yes my love let's go". King Solar wind and Queen Fluttershy walked out of the castle and walked deep into the forest for the next 45 minutes until they reached a small lake Fluttershy said "Solar wind wait let's eat here next to the lake". Solar wind said "ok Fluttershy" then he put the food upon the grass he pulled a burger from the bag he laid on the grass as he ate his burger he watched Fluttershy as she ate her salad. Fluttershy said "Solar wind tell me what you would say if I wanted to live in the castle of the royal sisters"? Solar wind said " Fluttershy I would say ok as I could fly between here and canterlot". Fluttershy said "Solar wind do you think we could have a place built out here next to this lake"? Solar wind said " Fluttershy I would do anything to make any of my Queens happy". Fluttershy said " Solar wind could you then make love to me here and now next to this lake"? Solar wind said "yes my love would you like me to be gentle with you or would you want me to rough"? Fluttershy said " Solar wind please fuck me anyway you want the only thing I want is you to plant your seed in my womb that would make me a happy mare to become a mother". Solar wind walked around Fluttershy he begined to kiss her nape softly. Fluttershy moaned as Solar wind trailed kisses up and down her nape. Solar wind planted kisses on Fluttershy's cutie mark he whispered Fluttershy are you getting wet as I tease you with kisses". Fluttershy said " Solar wind please embrace me now". Solar wind moved his right hoof to Fluttershy's pink pussy. Fluttershy moaned as Solar wind proded her wet pussy with his right hoof then she said "Solar wind I want you bad please fuck me now"! Solar wind slowly slid his hard penis into Fluttershy's wet pink pussy he slowly thrusted making her moan he said " better my love"? Fluttershy said " moaned yes this is what I wanted to feel" she the whiced as Solar wind thrusted harder. Solar wind moved his hips faster as Fluttershy moaned faster my love". Fluttershy shouted "yes yes yes" she shook as she climaxed then she smiled as she she felt Solar wind's seed shoot into her womb. Solar wind slowly pulled out his penis he laid next to Fluttershy he felt Fluttershy rest her head against his body. Fluttershy said " Solar wind I love you". Solar wind said " Fluttershy I love you to". Fluttershy said "let's rest a bit then we could go back to the castle of the royal sisters". Solar wind said " ok my love". Fluttershy got up and walked to the edge of the lake she lapped some water up. Solar wind watched Fluttershy he then got up he walked next to her he lapped up some water he said Fluttershy" you ready to go"? Fluttershy said " yes". Solar wind and Fluttershy took off into the sky they looked around. Solar wind said " Fluttershy follow me". Fluttershy followed Solar wind as he flew towards the castle. Solar wind landed on the grass he heard princess Luna call him over to her he walked over to princess Luna he said " hello princess Luna". Princess Luna said "king Solar wind how are you two doing"? King Solar wind said "princess Luna we are well". Princess Luna said " king Solar wind tell me would you like to stay here tonight"? Queen Fluttershy said " princess Luna I would like to have a room for me and Solar wind". Princess Luna said " Dustyrag come here"! King Solar wind watched as a grey earth mare run up to princess Luna's right side. Dustyrag said " yes princess how may I serve"? Princess Luna said " Dustyrag you are to take king Solar wind and queen Fluttershy to the large chamber on the third floor you know the one with the balcony". Dustyrag said "yes princess come with me king and queen I will show you to you chamber". King Solar wind and Queen Fluttershy followed Dustyrag up a staircase to the third floor then down the hall to to a double oak doors. Dustyrag pushed the doors open she said " here your go king Solar wind and queen Fluttershy please let me know if you need anything". Queen Fluttershy said " Dustyrag you may leave now". Dustyrag turned and walked out the room. King solar wind walked over to the plush bed he said "my love come here and lay with me". Fluttershy smiled as she laid next to her husband on the bed. Solar wind said "Fluttershy my love goodnight". Fluttershy rested her head on her husband's side and said "goodnight my love".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

QUEEN RARITY

2-16-2014 8:30am

king Solar wind kissed Fluttershy as she slept he then opened the doors to the balcony. Fluttershy said " Solar wind my love do you have to leave"? Solar wind said " sorry my love but I am to spend today with Rarity you know that but I will return when it's your day so farewell till then my love" then he lept from the balcony soaring fast into the air. Fluttershy watched as her husband flew away. Solar wind was flying very fast above some clouds he looked around he then spotted Canterlot castle in the distance he then flew towards Canterlot castle very fast causing a sonicboom as he flew over ponyville he slowed down as he got closer to Canterlot castle he saw Celestia standing on her balcony he then made a soft landing next to Celestia. Celestia said "Solar wind how are you"? Solar wind peppered Celestia's nape with kisses he then said "Celestia does that answer your question". Celestia said "yes my lover it does". Solar wind said " Celestia where is Rarity's chambers"? Celestia said " my love I will take you Rarity's chamber". Solar wind followed Celestia from her chambers down a staircase then down a long hall halfway down the hallway they stopped in front of a set of beatuiful oak double doors Celestia pushed the door she said " Rarity are you here"? Rarity walked from a small table in the corner over to where Solar wind and Celestia were standing. Solar wind said " hi Rarity nice glasses". Rarity said " hi Celestia and Solar wind what brings you to my chamber"? Solar wind said " Rarity I am here to spend today with you". Rarity said " Solar wind was it today"? Solar wind said " Rarity if your to busy I could go with Celestia today"? Rarity said " Solar wind if today is my time to be with you I will drop what I am doing to spend today with my husband". Solar wind said " Rarity if your to busy I would go spend today with Celestia". Rarity said " Solar wind I will spend today with you". Celestia said " Solar wind and Rarity I will take my leave". Solar wind said " see you around Celestia". Rarity said " Solar wind my love today I want to go to the spa in ponyville and then we will have a candlelight dinner and when we come back here and I will want you to make passionate love to me in front of a roaring fire on the rug". Solar wind said " OK Rarity sounds good to me". Rarity and Solar wind walked from Rarity's chambers to the main hall where they saw celestia and Twilight sparkle walikng and talking". Twilight sparkle said " Solar wind see you tomorrow". Rarity said " Twilight sparkle the king and I better get going we got a lot to do today sorry dear". Solar wind said " sorry Twilight but Rarity is right we do have a lot to do but I will see you in the morning". Rarity said " Solar wind come let's go". Solar wind walked with Rarity out of the castle then down the paved path out of the castle to the train station where they caught the 2 pm train to ponyville. 2 hours later Solar wind and Rarity stepped off the train they walked from the train station to the spa as they walked into the spa they heard a voice say "welcome to ponyville spa". Queen Rarity said " Aloe hello darling". Aloe said " Queen Rarity and King Solar wind how may serve you today"? Queen Rarity said " Aloe we will have a crystal mud bath and one hour in the sauna". Aloe said " yes Queen Rarity this way". Solar wind and rarity walked with Aloe to the back. Aloe said " your majesty's It will seven miutes to fill the tub". Solar wind watched as the tub filled with a green mud. Rarity said " Solar wind that mud is specaily imported from the crystal empire". Aloe said " yes it's thanks to princess Cadance that she allowed me to import and it has been a big proift maker". Solar wind and Rarity waited 15 minutes for the tub to fill. Solar wind stepped into the mud then he turned to watch Rarity as she entered into the tub. Aloe placed two slices of cucmbers on queen Rarity's eyes she said " my king and queen I will return in half an hour to see how you two are". Solar wind moved next to Rarity he begin to pepper her neck and he whispered "I love you very much". Rarity said "yes my love I love you to". Solar wind said " Rarity my love tell me what you may want and I will get it done"? Rarity said "Solar wind I would like to check upon my little sister sweetie belle if you do mind"? Solar wind said " Rarity no I do not mind but you really worry for her I could send two guards to watch over her". Rarity said "Solar wind no guards I would want to go see her myself". Solar wind said "ok we will go see sweetie belle after the spa but till then let me keep peppering your beatuiful white nape with kisses. Rarity said " Solar wind how was yesterday with Fluttershy"? Solar wind said " Rarity you do not want to hear about my time with Fluttershy". Rarity said "yes my love I would like to hear the details of what you did with and to Fluttershy". Solar wind said " Rarity OK Fluttershy and I went on a picnic in the everfree forest and I had made love to her in front of a lake". Rarity said " Solar wind that sounds nice". Solar wind laid against the wall of the tub he said " Rarity can you tell me more of what you like and dislike"? Rarity told Solar wind about her likes and dislikes for the next half hour. Aloe said " king and queen are you two ready to go the sauna"? King Solar wind said "yes Aloe we are" then they followed Aloe to the saunas where she opened the door. Rarity walked into the sauna she sat down on a bench. Aloe said "king Solar wind enjoy I will return in half hour to check on you two"then she shut the door . Solar wind poured some water on the hot stones creating steam he walked over to Rarity then he peppered her nape with kisses he said " my love we are alone and I want to have sex with my queen now". Rarity said " Solar wind not here wait for tonight". Solar wind said " Rarity tell me would you give me at least a bj"? Rarity said "what is a bj my love"? Solar wind said " Rarity I want you to suck on my penis until I shoot my seed down your throat". Rarity said "Solar wind I do not know". Solar wind said " please Rarity". Rarity said " OK my love I will submit to you". Solar wind said "my love if you do not want a blow job I will not force you". Rarity said " Solar wind I can do this for you". Solar wind sat down on the bench he felt as Rarity begin to lick and suck on his penis slowly he said " yes oh yes keep it up my love" then he put his hooves on Rarity's head he force her head down. Rarity pulled her head away coughing she said " Solar wind are you trying to hurt me"? Solar wind said "no my love but where I am from male's sometimes force the female's head down during a blow job". Rarity said "my love please do not force my head down just let me suck on your penis". Solar wind said "Rarity I am sorry but I wanted to see if you could take my penis all the way into your mouth". Rarity said " OK my love I will try but please do not force my head down but let me go at my pace". Solar wind felt as Rarity slowly slide her warm mouth over his penis he watched as she took all of his penis into her mouth then he felt as she bobbed her head up and down sucking on his penis as if was a lolipop he said "faster my love faster". Rarity bobbed her head faster and faster. Solar wind said "my love I going to cum soon so if you want it on your face pull away or be ready to have my cum down your throat"? Rarity kept bobbing up and down faster and faster then she heard Solar wind grunt then she felt his cum fill her mouth she pulled her head away then she swallowed the cum. Solar wind heard a knock upon the door he said "go away there are ponies in here". A male's voice king Solar wind I am StarBlade a royal guard sent by princess Luna and I am reporting for guard duty". King Solar wind said " StarBlade stay outside the sauna". StarBlade said "yes sir". Solar wind said " my queen it looks as we now have a guard escort". Rarity said " Solar wind are you not happy to have a guard around"? Solar wind said " my queen it's just the last two guards wanted to follow me and Fluttershy into the forest on our picnic and I do not want a guard around when I want to love to my queen". Rarity said "Solar wind just tell the guard to leave when you want to make love to your queen". Solar wind said " rarity come on let's go see sweetie belle". Rarity said "ok". Solar wind pushed the sauna door open he saw a blue unicorn guard standing near the hot tub talking to a yellow female earth pony then he said "Starblade fall in". Starblade rushed over in front of king Solar wind and queen Rarity he saluted he said " StarBlade reporting for guard duty". King Solar wind said " at ease StarBlade I want you to follow us but keep at least 10ft behind us understand"? StarBlade said "yes sir I understand and obey". Solar wind said " Rarity ready"? Rarity followed Solar wind out the spa. King Solar wind said " Aloe and Louts bye" then he walked outside then walked down the street to Rarity's place he said " StarBlade you are to stand guard outside the house". StarBlade said " yes sir". Solar wind pushed the door open he let Rarity in first. Rarity said " hello feather weight". Feather weight said " queen Rarity and king Solar wind hello". Sweetie belle poked her head from the kitchen she said "sister what brings you"? Rarity said " Sweetie belle is wrong to see how my little sister is"? Feather weight said " queen Rarity with all respect your sister is well and I am able to take care of my herd". Queen Rarity said " Feather weight I do not doubt you as a leader of your herd but I like to see my little sister from time to time to see her happy for my self". Sweetie belle said "sister I am happy with my mate so do not worry". Rarity said " Solar wind all Is well here let's get home back to canterlot". Solar wind turned and walked outside he said " StarBlade let's go we are done here". StarBlade followed King Solar wind and Queen Rarity to the train station where they rode the train back to Canterlot. King Solar wind said " StarBlade stand down" as he and Queen Rarity entered the castle. StarBlade said " yes sir I obey". Queen Rarity said " my love let's get dressed for dinner". Solar wind followed Rarity down to her room where she levitated a brown suit to Solar wind she said "that looks OK maybe brown is not the best color for you". Solar wind put the suit on then he watched as Rarity levitated a silver dress on to her then she levitated a golden necklace with a ruby he said " Rarity I that the same fire ruby Spike gave you on his tenth birthday"? Rarity said "  
yes Solar wind it is". Solar wind said "are you ready"? Rarity said "yes let's go". Solar wind walked with Rarity through the castle to the main hall then out the castle down the road to the main square he said " Rarity do you know where this restaurant is"? Rarity said " yes I do know it's over here". Solar wind followed Rarity into a fancy restaurant she walked up to the pony at the stand he was looking down at his clip board. Solar wind cleared he throat he said " mister I would like a private dinning room". The dark blue unicorn stallion kept looking down as he said " sorry sir you will need to book a private room in advance but we do have a nice table in a corner near a window". King Solar wind said "sir look up at me and my wife and tell us we could not get a private room". The stallion looked up he said " oh my gosh you are king Solar wind and wow queen Rarity". King Solar wind said " now sir what about that private room now"? The stallion said " yes your majesty I will show you to a private room now". King Solar wind and Queen Rarity followed the stallion into the private room. The stallion said " your majesty's I will be sending a waitress to take your orders". Solar wind and Rarity sat down a small table in the room they waited for two minutes then watched as a grey unicorn mare walked into the room. The grey mare said " greetings your majesty's I am Silverdish your waitress tonight" then she levitated two large menus from her saddle bag on to the table then she said " please let me know when you are ready"? King Solar wind said " Silverdish do you serve apple family cider"? Silverdish said " yes your majesty we do". King Solar wind said " Silverdish then bring a bottle of the regular apple family cider and two glasses and please bring two candles". Silverdish said " yes your majesty". Solar wind watched as Silverdish left the room he said "Rarity you look lovely in that dress". Rarity said " Solar wind I would look good in any dress I create". Solar wind said " yes I know you made your own dress and it looks great". Rarity said " Solar wind do you know what you want to eat"? Solar wind looked through the menu then he said " yes my love I know". Silverdish walked into the room with two glasses of cider and a red bottle she placed the glasses in front of the king and the queen then she said " your majestys do you know what you would like to eat"? King Solar wind said " yes Silverdish I will have the mushroom pasta in the white sauce". Silverdish said " good choice and how about you queen Rarity do need more time". Queen Rarity said " Silverdish I will have the mushroom soup with a apple salad". Silverdish wrote the orders on a notepad then she said "good I will give this to the chef and I will return with the two candles as you requested". Rarity said " Solar wind you look as if you have something on your mind"? Solar wind said " yes Rarity I do have stuff on my mind and it's you and the other members of the herd and I hope I will be a great father and husband". Rarity said " Solar wind you will be a great husband and father so do not doubt yourself". Solar wind said " Rarity thank you for the vote of confindince in I since in my old life I barely had a girlfriend and now I have four lovely wives". Rarity said " James you have done well since you came to Equestria four days ago and before you ask princess Celestia told me all about princess Luna's horseshoe". Solar wind said " then my love what do you think of me now". Rarity said " Solar wind my love I have no regrets of joining the herd so please relax and understand that I love you". Solar wind said " Rarity I love you to". Rarity watched as Silverdish walked into the room she placed two single stick candles on the table she then lit the candles then she walked to light switch and turned off some lights she said " king Solar wind is that good"? King Solar wind said " yes Silverdish that is great". Silverdish said " King and queen the food is almost ready" then she walked away. Solar wind watched as two unicorn waiters walked into the room levitating a plate each then they placed them in front of the king and queen they said " dinner is served your majesty". King Solar wind said "thank you". Rarity began to eat her food in front of her. Solar wind looked down at his pasta dish he then begin to eat his food in silence for the next 30 minutes. Rarity looked at Solar wind she said " my love do you want something for dessert"? Solar wind said " no Rarity I belive we are ready to return to your room". Rarity said "yes my love let's go". Solar wind and Rarity got up from the table. Silverdish said " King Solar wind and Queen Rarity I hope you enjoyed your meal"? King Solar wind said " yes Silverdish we did enjoy the meal pass our complaments to the chef". Silverdish said " have a goodnight your majesty's". King Solar wind and Queen Rarity walked to the front desk he said " you good sir bring the owner here please".the dark brown stallion said " sir I am the owner of this restaurant". King Solar wind said " sir then I thank you for great service and I will send a servent to pay for the meal and a tip for Silverdish a great waitress". The owner said " King Solar wind there is no cost to you or any queen of yours to eat here but let me post a note outside in my window that says King Solar wind and Queen Rarity has eaten here"? King Solar wind said " OK sir and only that". The owner said " yes your majesty that's all". King Solar wind said " Rarity you ready to get home". Rarity followed Solar wind back up to the castle and into the main hall of canterlot castle. Princess Luna said " king Solar wind I like to talk with you and queen Celestia about your royal duties". King Solar wind said " princess Luna what do you mean royal duties"? Princess Luna said " king Solar wind it's been two days since you became king so you and Queen Celestia need to start preforming day court". King Solar wind said " princess Luna what is day court"? Princess Luna said " king Solar wind day court is when citizens of Equestria come to the throne room here in the castle and you and Celestia shall make judgments on problems and resolve them and now I am off to night court and that is for citizens that can not get here by day so goodnight king Solar wind and queen Rarity may you two sleep well". King Solar wind and queen Rarity walked to queen Rarity's chamber as they entered queen Rarity said " Solar wind take off your suit and let me put it up". Solar wind took off the suit. Rarity levitated the suit on to a dummy then she took off her dress then put iton a dummy with her fire ruby necklace then she laid down on a large rug in front of the fireplace she looked into Solar wind's eyes with passion she said " please make sweet tender love to me". Solar wind said " yes my lovely queen I will do everything to pleasure you" then he begin to kiss her softly on the lips on the second kiss he let his tounge slip into her mouth he then let his tounge dance in her mouth. Rarity broke the kiss she said " my lover tease my body". Solar wind looked into her navy blue eyes and said " anything you want you get and if you want me to tease your body I will" then he begin to softly rub her cutie marks with his front hooves then he leaned into kiss her nape. Rarity moaned with each kiss then she felt kisses to her pussy she said " yes that's the spot do not stop". Solar wind stopped kissing then with one swift thrust of his penis he was all the way in her wet pussy. Rarity said " yes my love that feels great slow deep thrust into me that's what I want". Solar wind made slow and deep thrust into her wet pussy and with each thrust she moaned then he felt her orgasm he knew she liked it then he said " may I thrust faster"? Rarity said " yes my lover you can" then she felt her lover speed up she then said "yes yes yes I can feel it". Solar wind grunted as he came inside her pussy filling her pussy up when he pulled out he waatched as cum dripped on the rug he walked around her he smiled as he said " are you happy now my love"? Rarity frowned she said " yes and no". Solar wind said " why are you not happy"? Rarity said " my love I am happy you came in my wet pussy but I am not in heat yet and so I will not bear a son or daughter for you so I can not be completely happy until I end up pregnant with your seed do you understand"? Solar wind said " I understand you want a foal and with Fluttershy and Twilight sparkle in heat you feel bad". Rarity said " yes my love your are right until bear a foal I will not completely happy but I will let you know when I am in my heat but then you will smell it like how you smell Fluttershy and Twilight sparkle's heat". Solar wind said " Rarity I love you very much". Rarity said " yes Solar wind I know how much you love me and you know how munch I love you". Solar wind said " yes I do know but now let's get sleep and in the morning I may fuck you again". Rarity said " goodnight my love". Solar wind said " goodnight and sleep well".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

QUEEN TWILIGHT SPARKLE

2-17-2014 6:00 Am

King Solar wind walked into the throne room he said "greetings princess Luna and Queen Celestia". Princess Luna said "sister I stand relived". Queen Celestia said "King Solar wind what are you doing today". Solar wind said "Celestia I am to spend today with Twilight sparkle". Celestia said "my King I ask could you sit with me during day court then you can go with Twilight sparkle". Solar wind said "Celestia when does day court start". Celestia said "my king from 10:00am to noon then 1:00pm to 3:00pm". Solar wind said "Celestia then I will partake from 10:00am to noon". Celestia said "Solar wind that will be OK to me as long as you start preforming your duties". Solar wind said "Celestia have you seen Twilight sparkle around"? Celestia said "Solar wind she maybe in the library". Solar wind said "Celestia how do I get to the library"? Celestia said "Solar wind I take you to her". Solar wind said "OK Celestia I will follow you to the library". Celestia led Solar wind out of the throne room to a long hallway past the dining room she saw a guard she said "guard have you seen Queen Twilight sparkle"? The guard said "yes your majesty she was heading to the second floor". Queen Celestia said "thank you guard" then she and Solar wind walked to a staircase at the end of the hallway then up the staircase to the second floor they saw spike outside a door. Solar wind said "hello Spike". Spike turned to see king Solar wind and Queen Celestia walk towards him he said "Solar wind and Queen Celestia hello". King Solar wind said "Spike do you know where is Queen Twilight Sparkle is"? Spike said "Solar wind she is in the room behind me taking a bath". King Solarwind pushed the door open he saw his Queen sitting on the edge of the bath he said "Hello my Queen". Queen Twilight sparkle turned around she said "Hello Solarwind how are you"? Solarwind said "Twilight sparkle I came to let you know that I will sit on day court today till noon then I will do anything you want". Twilight sparkle said "ok Solarwind then today we will go to my big brothers place in the crystal empire". Solarwind said "ok Twilight sparkle then I will leave with Celestia". Celestia watched as Solarwind walked up to her she said "Solarwind we have four hours until day court so what shall we do"? Solarwind whispered in Celestia's ear "we can go have sex in your bed chambers". Celestia said "Solarwind is that what you want"? Solarwind said "yes my Queen" then he begins to nuzzle her. Celestia said "Ok Solarwind then let me teleport us to my chambers". Solarwind felt weird as Celestia teleported them to her bed chambers he walked around Celestia. Celestia said "my lover I wanted to let you know that I have entered my heat cycle and I really desire to be a mother so please get me pregnant". Solarwind said "ok Celestia then I will do everything in my powers to knock you up". Celestia felt Solarwind's hoof rub her moist pussy she moaned with pleasure as Solarwind licked her pussy she said "please do not tease me I want to feel your penis inside me I want it to fill me up with your seed". Solarwind said "alright Celestia no more teasing" then he slammed his penis deep into Celestia's pussy. Celestia shouted "yes faster harder give all to me". Solarwind thrusted hard and fast in and out with each thrust he listen his wife moan in which made him go faster he said "Celestia I am going to cum soon". Celestia said "Solarwind fill my womb up with your seed". Solarwind grunted as he came in Celestia's pussy. Celestia turned around she said "Solarwind you were great" then she nuzzled Solarwind. Solarwind said "Celestia let's take a bath before we head to day court". Celestia said "yes Solarwind let us go". Solarwind and Celestia walked to the royal baths downstairs. Celestia turned on the water she said "Solarwind spread your wings for me please". Solarwind said "why Celestia"? Celestia said "Solarwind I wish to preen your wings please". Solarwind spread his silver wings wide. Celestia said "Solarwind your wings look good but please look at my wings" then she spread pearly white wings wide she said "pull any loose feather you may see". Solarwind found two loose feathers on her right wing. Celestia said "thank you Solarwind my sister Luna and I preen each other's wings and you may want to ask Fluttershy and Twilight sparkle to preen their wings as most Pegasus consider it an intimate act performed by family and lovers". Solarwind stepped into the large bath with his queen behind him he said "Celestia could I wash your backside"? Celestia said "ok as long as you get mine". Solarwind and Celestia washed each other for the next twenty minutes. Solarwind and Celestia dried off with towels on the wall he said "now my love let's get to day court now". Celestia walked next to Solarwind all the way to the throne room without saying anything as they entered the throne room she said "hello miss raven". A black Pegasus mare said "good morning my king and queen there are four subjects here wishing to seek an audience with you". King Solarwind said "great send the first in" as he sat on his throne. Raven said "now presenting sheriff Silverstar of Appleloosa". King Solarwind watched as a brown stallion entered the throne room he then stopped and bowed. Queen Celestia said "raise Silverstar and speak". Silverstar said "Queen Celestia and King Solarwind I have come to ask if the King and his Queens would come to Appleloosa for the founder's day parade". Queen Celestia said "yes Silverstar we shall be there be sure to leave the time and date with raven". Silverstar said "that is all so have a great day". King Solarwind said "raven send the next in". Raven said "presenting Miss Rainbow dash bearer of the element of harmony of loyalty and commander of the wonderbolts". King Solarwind said "hello Miss Rainbow dash". Rainbow dash said "King Solarwind I come asking if you and the Queens would like to come to a wonderbolts air show". Queen Celestia said "yes miss rainbow dash the King and I would be happy to attend and I would like to see the King go through wonderbolts training to become a stronger stallion and I would not want him to get special treatment due to him being the king". Rainbow dash said "yes my Queen I will let Captain Spitfire know to anticipate the King". Queen Celestia said "great miss rainbow dash so next month I will send the King". King Solarwind said "Raven send the next in". A red unicorn stallion walked into the throne room proudly said "I heard stories of gorgeous mare lived in this castle and thy stories are accurate so Celestia I need you to become thy mate". King Solarwind said "stallion you speak to Queen Celestia my wife". The red stallion said "sir I do not fucking care will have my mate". King Solarwind said "stallion get out of the castle before I call the guards". The red stallion said "the name is Hotstuff and I will take Celestia as thy mate". King Solarwind said "guards"! Ten guards ran into the throne room. King Solarwind said "guards throw this stallion in the dungeons for a week". Hotstuff teleported away from the guards and in front of Celestia he said "Celestia you will be thy mate". King Solarwind stepped in front of Celestia then he said "my Queen stay behind me". Queen Celestia said "Solarwind let me handle this". King Solarwind said "Celestia I know you can but I wish to defend my herd myself". Hotstuff said "I will have my prize and no stallion will stand in my way". King Solarwind charged at Hotstuff". Hotstuff teleported 7ft away he said "it looks like I am going to have to kill the king and take my prize the mare of thy dreams". King Solarwind charged at Hotstuff again". Hotstuff caught the king in a telekinetic grip he begin to crush the king. King Solarwind cried out in pain as he was being crushed in the spell. Celestia said" guards stop that stallion". Hotstuff tossed the king's body against the wall he said "Celestia do not cry over him you will adore me in time he tried to touch her. Celestia backed away as she did she saw Solarwind's body begin to glow a bright red then she screamed in pure terror as Solarwind exploded in a burst of fire. Hotstuff turned to see King Solarwind's body twist and change. King Solarwind body reformed then he shouted, "Do not touch thy mate"! Hotstuff fired pure magic energy at King Solarwind. King Solarwind deflected the attack then he yelled as he casted a magic spell on Hotstuff that made him vanish with a pop then he fell down. Celestia ran over to King Solarwind she said "my king are you ok"? King Solarwind said "Celestia my love I am ok just a little bruised". Celestia conjured a full body mirror she said "Solarwind my love take a look into the mirror". King Solarwind looked into the full body mirror he said "Celestia I have become an Alicorn". Celestia said "Solarwind yes I do believe it was your desire to protect me and the herd". King Solarwind saw Queen Twilight sparkle walk into the throne room. Queen Twilight sparkle said "Solarwind you have become an Alicorn". King Solarwind said "yes Twilight my love I have become an Alicorn". Queen Twilight sparkle said "Solarwind will you be ok to go to my brother's place". Queen Celestia said "Solarwind go with Queen Twilight sparkle today and have fun". King Solarwind said "ok Celestia I will go so Twilight shall we fly to the crystal empire"? Queen Twilight sparkle said "Solarwind we will not be flying to the crystal empire because we will be taking the train". King Solarwind and Queen Twilight sparkle ran to catch the train. 2 hours later the train pulled into the crystal empire station King Solarwind and Queen Twilight sparkle stepped off the train then they walked all the way to the crystal castle throne room as they entered the throne room they were greeted by a male white unicorn and a pink alicorn female. Queen Twilight sparkle said "greetings prince Shining armor and princess Cadence". Prince Shining armor said "sister you need not be formal with us". Princess Cadance said "so Twilight this stallion is your husband King Solarwind I am surprised that he is an alicorn". Prince Shining armor said "yes twily I am surprised". King Solarwind said "hello prince Shining armor and princess Cadance". Prince shining armor said "you Iceshard have a large chambers prepared for king Solarwind and Queen Twilight sparkle and place a large bottle of berry punch with two goblets". The blue unicorn named Iceshard said "yes my prince". King Solarwind watched as a young pink alicorn filly ran up to twilight she cheered "auntie twily is here". Princess Cadance said "Princess Flurryheart this is your uncle Solarwind". Queen Twilight sparkle said "brother can you give Solarwind a tour while I play with Flurryheart"? Prince Shining armor said "ok twily I can". Queen Twilight said "great brother and you can maybe show Solarwind how you rule over the crystal ponies". Shining armor said "ok Twily". King Solarwind followed Shining armor from the throne room out into the main hall and down a hall into a rotunda. Shining armor said "Solarwind I will loan you one of my spell books but please return it when you are done with it so Solarwind my sister looks as she is happy with you". King Solarwind said "yes she is happy". Shining armor said "king Solarwind you better treat my little sister good or I may hunt you down and hurt you". King Solarwind said "Shining armor I would never do anything bad to my herd because I love all four of them and with my newly acquired powers I will defend them". Shining Armor said "Solarwind tell me who else is in your herd please". Solarwind said "shining armor I have four mares in my herd and they are Twilight sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity and Celestia". Shining armor said "Solarwind how did you get my little sister to join your herd". Solarwind said "Shining armor your sister asked me to join my herd but that was after I helped her by pretending to be her special somepony to let her complete her studies". Shining armor said "Solarwind how long are you and Twily going to stay in the crystal empire"? Solarwind said "shining armor I will return to canterlot tomorrow to spend time with Celestia". Shining armor said "Solarwind I am going to treat you and Twilight to a large dinner that shows the best of the crystal empire". Solarwind said "Shining armor I am going to go for a fly". Shining armor said "ok king Solarwind then I will head back to my wife". King Solarwind opened a large window then he jumped from the window he soared around the castle twice before landing near the crystal heart. A yellow crystal earth mare said "wow you are an alicorn". King Solarwind turned to see the crystal mare he said "yes I am an alicorn". The crystal mare said "sir what is your name". King Solarwind said "I am king Solarwind king of Equestria". The crystal mare bowed. King Solarwind said "miss raise". The crystal mare said "King Solarwind it is an honor" then she walked away. King Solarwind walked around the town square looking at the different buildings and houses then he saw a familiar sight a Hayburger he then walked into the Hayburger when he got to the register he said "miss I will have a number one". The teenage mare said "ten bits". King Solarwind levitated ten gold coins form his saddle bag. The crystal mare gave the king a receipt. King Solarwind walked over to a table he sat down on a chair. Two crystal fillies said "mister mister why do you look like the crystal princess are you her brother". King Solarwind turned to his right to see two crystal unicorns. A red crystal unicorn mare said "Mintchaser and Sunbeam stop bothering the stallion". Sunbeam said "Mom this stallion looks like a princess". The red crystal mare said "Mister my girls are very curious". King Solarwind said "miss there is no problem". The crystal mare said "sir you are too kind but you are an alicorn". King Solarwind smiled he said "yes miss I am an alicorn but I am not related to the crystal princess as your girls think". The crystal mare said "sir can you tell me your name please". King Solarwind said "miss the name is King Solarwind King of Equestria". The crystal mare said "oh sorry I am very sorry king Solarwind about my girls". King Solarwind said "miss it is not a problem". An azure unicorn placed a tray in front of King Solarwind. The red crystal mare said "King Solarwind I will leave you to your meal". King Solarwind waved bye to the two fillies as they ran to the playground then he begin to eat his lunch as he was eating he saw Twilight sparkle and Princess Flurryheart walk into the Hayburger. Twilight sparkle said "Solarwind hello". Solarwind said "hi Twilight and Flurryheart". Twilight sparkle said "Solarwind how was the talk with my brother". Solarwind said "Twilight it went well he did say we are to have dinner with him and his wife tonight". Twilight said "ok Solarwind my brother told me we are to meet him and Cadance out by the crystal heart so please be ready". Solarwind got up from his table he then put the trash in the trash bin then he walked back to the castle as he walked through the front door he wondered where was his room in the castle he said "guard where is Queen Twilight Sparkle's room"? The guard said "King Solarwind Queen Twilight Sparkle's room is in the east wing of the castle". King Solarwind said "thank you guard" as he walked into the east wing of the castle he noticed many stain glass pictures of different scenes. An avocado colored earth crystal mare said "welcome to the east wing King Solarwind I am Glowdust one of many special guards to the east wing when the sister of the prince is here your wife Queen Twilight Sparkle this wing of the castle host many things and if I can help serve you please let me or a guard or a maid know"? King Solarwind said "Glowdust please show me to my bed chambers". Glowdust said "follow me sire". King Solarwind followed Glowdust up two flights of spiral staircases to a landing. Glowdust said "King Solarwind this room here is for Queen Twilight sparkle and you and prince shining armor has cleared the other bed chambers for your herd". King Solarwind said "Glowdust you may leave" then he walked into the large bedroom he saw a large four poster bed". A voice said "greetings King Solarwind I am Iceshard". King Solarwind said "Iceshard where are the baths"? Iceshard said "King Solarwind there are baths are located across the hall so shall I prepare a bath"? King Solarwind he said "yes miss". The maid walked out of the room. King Solarwind lay down on the bed waiting 5 minutes for the maid return. The maid had returned she said "sire your bath is ready". King Solarwind looked up from the bed then he got up from the bed he walked form the bed to the baths across the hall". The maid said "king the shampoos are on the wall". King Solarwind said "thank you maid" as he stepped into the warm bathtub he enjoyed the warmness of the bath then he levitated the shampoo to his head he squirted some shampoo on his mane he whistled as he begin to scrub his mane then he dunked his head into the warm water he then relaxed 10 more minutes in the water then he got out of the water he then dried of with Twilight's towel as he dried off he noticed that the sun was setting he knew that Celestia was lowering her sun then he walked back to his room as he entered he noticed Twilight Sparkle sitting on the bed. Twilight Sparkle said "Solarwind please start getting ready for the dinner". Solarwind said "Twilight I am ready to go if you are"? Queen Twilight sparkle said "then Solarwind let's get going". Solarwind and Twilight Sparkle walked from the bedchambers downstairs to the rotunda where they saw Shining armor and Cadance standing near a crystal statue. Shining armor said "greetings you two". Solarwind and Twilight followed Shining armor and Cadance into a large restaurant called the crystal berry farm. The stallion at the entrance said "greetings prince shining armor the items you have requested are all setup and in the private room as requested so may I show you four to the private room"? Prince Shining armor said "yes you can" then he followed the gray unicorn to the private room with his wife and sister and her husband behind him. Princess Cadance said "Solarwind from what Twilight has told me that you have four mares in your herd". King Solarwind said "yes Cadance that is true four beautiful mares that love me". Princess Cadance said "Solarwind whom is your herd other than Twilight Sparkle here"? King Solarwind said "Cadance there is Fluttershy, Rarity and Celestia". Shining armor said "do you have a favorite of the four"? King Solarwind said "Shining armor I try my best to show all four equal amounts of love". Twilight said "Shining armor it's true he tries his best". King Solarwind said "Twilight have you fixed a schedule for my time with the herd"? Twilight said "yes I have and I will send them to the others when I can". Cadance said "Solarwind tell are you having a good time in the crystal empire"? King Solarwind said "yes Cadance I am". Twilight Sparkle said "brother a question do you think mom and dad would have approve of Solarwind". King Solarwind looked up from his plate. Shining armor said "Twily I believe they would have he does make you happy does he not". Twilight said "yes brother he does I just wanted to know what you think of him". Shining armor said "Twilight he is not bad he does seem nice and you love him and he loves you that's what really matters". King Solarwind said "Shining armor thank you". Cadance said "Solarwind you should try the pie it's made of crystal berries. 1 hour later Solarwind and Twilight walked back into their bed chambers he said "dang that pie was great I had like 3 slices". Twilight said "no Solarwind stepping away from him". Solarwind said "come on Twilight I want to have sex". Twilight said "no Solarwind not tonight but maybe in the morning before you leave as I will stay here for a little while I know you want to but please". Solarwind sadly said "ok my Queen of magic then I will get some sleep so good night my love".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

QUEEN CELESTIA

2-18-2014 6:30 Am

Queen Twilight and King Solarwind were lying in bed together Queen Twilight woke up to the sunlight through the glass window she noticed that king Solarwind was sleeping peacefully she said "Solarwind wake up". King Solarwind mumbled. Queen Twilight nudged king Solarwind with her muzzle she said "Solarwind wake up". King Solarwind said "no mom 5 more minutes" then he continued to snore. Queen Twilight looked at King Solarwind annoyed then she had a devious thought as she placed her right hoof on to her husband's penis then she lower she face to his penis then she begin to planted kisses". King Solarwind woke up slowly to see Queen Twilight kissing his penis he said "morning Twilight". Queen Twilight got up from the bed then she turned around and lifted her tail revealing her wet pussy she said "Solarwind please fuck me before you have to go to Celestia". King Solarwind smile as he got up to walk to his wife presenting herself to him he then slid his hard penis into her wet pussy eliciting a low whimper from his wife as he thrust his penis in and out of his wife's wet pussy. Queen Twilight said "faster". King Solarwind picked up the pace of his thrust. Queen Twilight said "come on Solarwind please get rough and squirt your sperm deep into me". Solarwind sped up his thrust Queen Twilight shouted yes yes then her body trembled as she experienced a powerful orgasm then she felt as Solarwind pumped his seed deep into her. King Solarwind levitated Twilight to the bed he then said "Twilight I love you very much" as he walked out of the room and down the stairs to the crystal heart he looked up to the cloudless sky then he kicked off the ground soaring high into the sky he then stopped about 1,000 feet in the air he followed the train tracks back towards canterlot about an hour into his flight he saw two Pegasus pushing clouds together he then flew down 200 feet to the two Pegasus he said "which way to canterlot"? The cyan mare said "King Solarwind greetings". King Solarwind said "hello Rainbow dash". Rainbow dash said "Soarin the king is here". Soarin looked up from the cloud he was pushing he bow and said "greetings king Solarwind my mate Rainbow dash has told me about you wanting to practice with the wonderbolts"? Solarwind said "Soarin it was Queen Celestia that wanted me to join the wonderbolts". Soarin said "king Solarwind do you believe that you can cut it training with Equestria's best flyers"? King Solarwind said "Soarin I would do my best as my mate wants me to become a better flyer". Soarin said "king Solarwind would mind showing me your flying skills right now"? King Solarwind said "sorry Soarin but Celestia awaits me to get to her so which way to Canterlot"? Soarin said "king it's about an hour flight to the southeast". King Solarwind flew very fast southeast in an hours' time he saw Canterlot in the distance as he got closer to the castle he noticed that Celestia was standing on her balcony he then swooped down he landed fast he said " hello Celestia". Celestia said "wow Solarwind". King Solarwind said "Celestia how are you doing". Celestia said "I am well and please make love to me here and now". King Solarwind said "wow Celestia". Queen Celestia looked at her husband then she spun around lifting her tail revealing her pink pussy she said "Solarwind I want to feel your penis deep in my pussy". King Solarwind said "ok Celestia as he rammed his hard penis deep into Celestia's pussy getting loud moans of pleasure he then grunted as he came deep into the pussy as he pulled out he then collapsed on to the bed exhausted. Celestia smile as Solarwind snored on the bed she then pulled covers over her lover she then wiped the extra seed from her pussy then she decided to go to the throne room as she exited her chambers she saw Fluttershy walking she said "Fluttershy how are you doing"? Fluttershy said "Celestia where is Solarwind"? Celestia said "Fluttershy he is sleeping in my chambers right now". Fluttershy said "great Celestia I need to tell Solarwind that I am with foal". Celestia said "congrats Fluttershy and I will send word to Twilight Sparkle of your pregnancy as she is in the Crystal Empire". Fluttershy said "Celestia thank you". Celestia said "Fluttershy I will let Rarity know that you are pregnant if that's ok with you"? Fluttershy said "that is ok Celestia". Celestia said "then Fluttershy bye" as she walked to rarity's chambers she knocked on the door she said "Rarity" as she pushed the door open. Rarity said "Celestia what brings you to my chambers". Celestia said "Rarity I bring news that Fluttershy is pregnant". Rarity said "Celestia does Solarwind know"? Celestia said "yes Rarity as we speak Fluttershy is telling him the news". Rarity said "Celestia we need to let Twilight know". Celestia said "Rarity was spike with her"? Spike said "Queen Celestia hello I have been here working for Queen Rarity all day". Celestia said "Rarity go let Fluttershy that I will be there soon after I send out a letter to Twilight then she walked away downstairs to the throne room she saw a turquoise Pegasus stallion walking by she said "tailwind I have need of you". Tailwind said "yes my Queen how may I serve"? Celestia said "Tailwind I am about to write a note and I will need you to fly to the crystal empire" as she spoke she was writing on a scroll then she gave Tailwind the scroll she said "fly fast and give this to Queen Twilight Sparkle let nothing stop you". Tailwind said "yes ma'am". Celestia walked back up to her bed chambers to see Fluttershy and Solarwind she said "hello you two". Solar wind said "Fluttershy I want you to know if you want something please let me know what you want and need". Fluttershy said "Solar wind I will let you know if I need anything". Celestia said "Fluttershy you know Rarity and I will be nearby when Solar wind leaves to the wonderbolts academy". Solar wind said "Fluttershy I am going with Celestia today". Celestia said "Solar wind let's get going now today we are flying to Cloudsdale to get you register for wonderbolt training". Solar wind said "Fluttershy you and rarity need to go and find spike and get your pregnancy recorded". Celestia wrote a note that said spike come to my room now then she burned it with green flames from her horn. Solar wind said "Celestia let's go". Celestia smiled as spike pushed the door open. Spike said "Queen Celestia you have need of me"? Celestia said "Spike yes I do I need you to record Fluttershy's pregnancy". Spike grabbed a large tome from satchel he wrote on King Solar wind's herd page under Queen Fluttershy's name pregnant February 18 2014. Solar wind said "Celestia let's get going". Celestia said "Fluttershy you can stay here till we return". Fluttershy said "no Celestia I will go back to my room but I would like to stay here in canterlot castle". Celestia said "Fluttershy you can have the tower near the gardens so find morning dew she is the head maid and she will help you more". Fluttershy said "thank you Celestia". Celestia said "it is all good we are like sisters now and I know how much you love animals". Solar wind said "bye Fluttershy I will drop by your room later to see how you are doing so Celestia ready to go". Celestia said "yes I am ready to go". Solar wind and Celestia stepped out on the balcony and took off to Cloudsdale.


End file.
